


McGarrett's Boy

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Dragons, Gen, M/M, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: He opened his eyes again and looked into those deep blue eyes, and the choice was no longer in his hands.  Danny leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Steve's lips.  Those deep blues’ widened in surprise...and Danny saw the hope that was there as well.





	1. Observation

McGarrett's Boy  
calikocat

Word count: 3539

Disclaimer: The original Hawaii Five-O that aired in 1968 doesn't belong to me. No money is being made from this.

A/N: We'll pretend that Governor Paul Jameson appointed Steve McGarrett as head of  
Five-O (thus creating it) in 1966...by the time the show starts in '68 they've been working as a unit for 2 years. (I don't know when the unit was created in canon.)

A/N 2: I know there were problems between Jack Lord and the other cast members off and on...but as one reader pointed out to me (regarding another series) actors are not their characters. So while I'll do my best to pay homage to the show...this is a fanfic...so I'm going to portray characters the way I think they should have been done. So Kono is going to have more speaking lines for sure.

A/N 3: And everyone should remember that I have my clueless white person moments so if I get something wrong let me know...without attacking me please. I'm doing my best but my research skills are not perfect, and sometimes canon gets things wrong. That said - be patient with what I've written regarding Chin Ho's family. His lineage will be revealed in a later chapter.

A/N 4: First chapter is from Chin's POV.

Observation

XXX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Honolulu, 1966  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the Governor proposed the idea for an elite state police team every cop on the islands figured the entire team would be nothing but *haoles. Chin Ho was among those cops, elite usually meant the white man was in control. When Governor Paul Jameson appointed Steve McGarrett, everyone waited for the inevitable and no one blinked when he chose young Danny Williams from HPD. Williams was 29 and had only been a detective for a year or so and McGarrett made him his second in command.

Then McGarrett, who had never been part of the HPD, dropped by the precinct Chin Ho was stationed at. He offered Chin a spot on the Five-O team because he needed a veteran cop and his exemplary record and twenty years on the force fit the bill. Chin remembered being speechless for a long moment, just like everyone else in the bullpen. No one had thought this man who had transferred directly from Naval Intelligence would bother to hire anyone who wasn't white.

Chin Ho had a lot to consider and asked McGarrett if he could think about it, the missus, his wife Eve, would have to have a say in the decision. Being part of an elite team for the state police would mean a lot of things...like being more dangerous. McGarrett had agreed, and told him their new HQ would be at the Iolani Palace and to come by when he'd made a decision.

Once Chin got home and laid it all out for Eve she told him to take the job. He nodded, though it was reluctant, and Eve had raised a brow at him in disbelief.

“Chin? Is there something you haven't told me about this post?”

“No, not really.”

“Your pay will be higher and we need the money you know.” She gestured in the direction of the living room where their seven older children were watching television. Eve was careful of their youngest, Tilda, who was in her arms nursing at her breast. “And we'll probably have more.”

“I know, but Five-O will handle cases that will be a lot more dangerous than what I deal with now.”

“You're a changed dragon...what could be so dangerous that you couldn't handle or get away from?”

“That's true, though it might be harder to hide what I am.” 

Eve handed him Tilda so she could switch breasts; as she tucked the left away and revealed the right she asked, “Is there something else?”

“I'd never met McGarrett before. He's a Commander in the Navy and was with Naval Intelligence before the Governor offered him this gig...I was pretty shocked when he walked in the bullpen.”

“Why's that?” She held her arms out for Tilda.

He hesitated, deciding it was better to keep the baby in his grasp for a moment longer. “Steve McGarrett is an unchanged dragon.” Chin watched his wife's hands falter and was glad he was the one still holding Tilda.

Then Eve shook her head, as if he were being silly. “Isn't that just more of a reason to take the job?”

He finally handed Tilda back to her so their daughter could finish her dinner. “How so?”

“As a changed dragon it’s your responsibility to look out for him, isn't it? Wouldn't you want another to do that for one our boys if they were alone in another city?” She let him think about that for a moment before she asked; “Does he know what he is?”

“I don't think so; he didn't react to me, not even when we shook hands.”

“You'll take the job then.”

He sat back and sipped at the tea she'd made and thought about it. It was true that the only dragons he knew of on the islands were him and two of their three sons. Tim, their oldest, knew what they were and that he might someday find his soulmate as Chin had. Mikey had just turned six and didn't understand all of it. All of their children had seen his dragon form though, and Chin supposed Eve was right. If Tim was on his own in another place and another dragon came across him he'd want that Dragon to mentor his son.

“I'll take the job.”

Eve nodded. “Good. Make sure you invite Mr. McGarrett to supper some time.”

xxx

Chin applied for his transfer the next day and a few days later he was reporting to the office at the Iolani Palace. He walked in, box of belongings from his old desk in his hands, and nearly dropped that box when he saw a native Hawaiian in one of the cubicles.

The big guy saw him and grinned. “Hey brudda, took you long enough to get here.” He got up and offered his hand. “Kono Kalakaua, Detective. You must be Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly.”

Chin shifted the box and shook Kono's hand. “I must be.” He paused and wondered what exactly Kono Kalakaua was because he wasn't human. Chin had met several native Hawaiians who weren't human; all of them had been Merfolk in fact. Kono was something different all together.

Kono took his hand back, seeming as puzzled by Chin as Chin was by him. “I'll show you to your desk. Danno and the boss are already hard at work.”

“Danno?”

“Danny Williams. We went through training together ya know...made detective at the same time too.”

Chin followed Kono to an empty cubicle. “They good to work for?”

“You mean for haoles?” They shared a smile and a nod. “Not bad at all. I think Danno might have put in a good word for me.”

“Could be McGarrett figured he'd need a Hawaiian on the team to get more cooperation on the streets.”

“That too.”

xxx

He settled in quickly in the new unit discovering that Kono was right; Steve McGarrett wasn't a bad boss to work for. And the kid, Danno, was pretty easy going. It helped that while he wasn't a Native Hawaiian; Danny Williams was a local boy and knew the islands well. He also respected Chin's experience as a cop, since he'd been one longer than Danny or Kono had been shaving.

Working for the state police was different than being with the HPD, and Chin didn't mind hopping on a plane to one of the other islands for a case. All the islands were beautiful and before Five-O he hadn't had a chance to see them often. Once or twice though he flew home for a quick visit in the middle of the night, flying low to avoid planes and radar, glad he could fly faster than those planes.

One such night he landed in the backyard, his traditional Chinese Dragon body coiling to fit better. The back porch light stayed off to help hide him; Eve didn't need the light to know he was there. They'd been bonded for twenty years so they didn't need to bond often, and no matter where he was on the islands they could carry on a conversation mind to mind.

She sighed in the darkness and held the door open. “Chin Ho you're going to give yourself away some night if Mr. McGarrett calls the hotel you're supposed to be sleeping at.”

Chin shifted to his human form and joined her at the door. “Just wanted to check in and kiss the kids goodnight.” He smiled though she couldn't see it, knowing she felt his amusement. “And I missed your cooking.”

“I know; your dinner is on the table.”

He kissed her cheek and went inside, going to the children first to kiss their foreheads or ruffle their hair while they slept. Usually when Tim was awake he had the phone practically glued to his ear. It was a nice change to see him sleeping peacefully without the extra appendage.

“How's the case?” Eve asked him as he joined her in the kitchen.

“Better than the last one, no murder charges this time.”

“And you're fitting in well with Five-O?”

He sat at the table and took the first bite of roast beef, chewing thoughtfully. “It has its good days and bad.”

“That's most jobs Chin.”

“True.”

“Tell me about your co-workers then. One's Hawaiian right?”

“Detective Kono Kalakaua. I don't what he is.”

“What do you mean?”

“Kono's not human... Not a dragon...and he's not one of the merfolk.”

“Selkie maybe?”

“I know a Selkie when I see one and whoever heard of a Hawaiian Selkie?”

Eve gave him a look. “Whoever heard of a Chinese Selkie?”

He let that stand and didn't argue it; she was right after all, considering what some of their children had inherited from his side of the family. “He's not a Selkie.”

“Does he know about you?”

“He knows I'm different, but he hasn't pried. Kono's too polite for that.”

“Does he know about Mr. McGarrett?”

“No...I don't think he knows Steve is like me...well sort of like me.”

“Guess that means Mr. McGarrett was the first unchanged dragon he ever met...and you're the first Changed Dragon he's met. Could be he sensed you were different because you've changed.”

“Could be.”

“And Mr. McGarrett?”

Chin frowned. “What about him?”

“Do you think he'll change? Are there any possible candidates?”

He thought about that, thought about the attraction he'd witnessed between Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams the first time he watched them work together. They'd been going over the blueprints of an office building for a stakeout, but they'd been hyper-aware of one another. Chin remembered sharing a look with Kono, who understood the situation right away...though neither of them would say anything about it.

“There might be.” He finally said, coming out of his thoughts.

“Oh? One of the pretty office girls?” Her smile was mischievous.

“No...Danny Williams.”

Eve set her tea cup down carefully. “Are you sure?”

“He lets Danny get away with things no one else does...like sitting on his desk. The attraction is obvious if you know what to look for. Kono sees it too.”

“Chin if he changes for Danny Williams they'll have to be very careful...that's still illegal.”

He nodded. “Not for much longer I hope.”

She reached over and patted his knee. “Finish your dinner; you still need to fly back to Maui tonight.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Full Fathom Five, 9/26/68  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That day didn't start out quite the same as many past; Steve came in the main office and waiting room followed by a strange little man in a suit. The stranger wasn't local, his suit too heavy for the islands, a handkerchief permanently attached to his hand as he dabbed at the constant sheen of sweat on his skin. Chin noticed all this in a second as Steve passed each of their side cubicles, giving each dividing wall a gentle but firm slap as he passed them.

Kono stepped out of his cubicle first, answering the nonverbal call to arms, Chin did the same, and Danny only a second behind him. No doubt the boss wanted a status report on this newest missing person case. A young woman, Martha Finch, from the mainland.

They gathered in Steve's office as he looked at the picture May had handed him. He scoffed at the photo. “Can't be more than ten thousand women in Honolulu who meet this description.” Chin had seen the woman's photo and the boss wasn't wrong. While pretty Martha Finch didn't really stand out from any other tourist on the island. Steve handed the photos back to May. “Distribute through all the usual channels. Coffee Mr. Skags?”

“No, no. I never touch the stuff.”

“One coffee please May.”

She left with the photo to get the coffee and Danny started to lay out the case file for him. It was standard stuff, though Chin had to admit they'd never come across a missing person's case where the missing had disappeared so thoroughly. At least not when the case didn't end with a body.

Wherever Martha Finch was she hadn't left a trail. So they'd have to dig up one, which meant Chin and Kono were going to all the hotels in town to show her photo the staff. Chin had a feeling they wouldn't come up with anything and hoped Danny and Steve had better luck from their end.

It was late in the evening before Danny's searching turned up anything, so Chin had been right on that angle. At least they had a lead...however the computer had spit out some disturbing information. Martha Finch wasn't the only missing rich haole lady, there were nine others.

Steve had looked at the list with dismay. Chin had already gone over the information. All the women had been white, rich, and with no family that would miss them too soon. Just before each of them went missing there was a large transfer of funds to a local bank...and then the women disappeared. Someone was taking the women for a bundle...and then probably killing them.

The head of Five-O didn't look happy with what he saw, none of them were. “Guess I'll be talking to the governor tomorrow. Go home boys, we've a long day tomorrow.”

xxx

“It was beautiful Chin, watching Ms. Finch deal with that lawyer of hers.” Danny told him, leaning against the wall that divided their tiny offices. “She told him to get lost and even fired him on the spot.”

“If he cared anything about the girl, he'd be glad she was safe.” Chin commented.

“I think so too. You should have seen his face though when she introduced her business manager to him.”

“I heard from the boss. A hippie playing the guitar, pretty well too, and the boss would know about guitars.”

Danny nodded. “I head Skags was going to take her to court, but he'll have an uphill battle. That business manager might be a hippie now, but he graduated from Harvard School of business.”

They shared a laugh and Danny went back to his cubicle, the day wasn't over yet and they had a big case to focus on. Chin still went home first, as he usually did and got home just in time for dinner.

xxx

Chin got in early, dropped his brief case on his desk and went straight to the coffee pot. May assured him it was fresh when she offered him a good morning. He sensed Kono come up behind him as he picked up the pot.

“Walk softly today Brudda.”

Chin looked up from the coffee pot, taking in the detective's wary expression. “Something happen?”

“Steve and Danno are at odds again.”

Chin sighed and poured a cup for Kono too, they were going to need it. “We all suffer when they fight.”

“No doubt about that. Just wanted to warn you.”

“Thanks Kono.” Chin took his coffee to his small office/cubicle and settled at his desk to read the memos and catch up on what he'd missed. The others were all single and he got away with leaving early a lot of nights, though he always had to play catch up the next day.

In just a few minutes he knew why things were tense between Steve and Danny. They'd sent a police woman, Joyce Weber, undercover. She was fully qualified and had plenty of experience from the Bunko Squad...but she also had two small children. Yeah, he could see why Danny would be upset about that. The swindlers they were after were killers after all.

Chin sighed again, glad that part of Danny's assignment was going to be on the ship keeping an eye on Weber and not here in the office with Steve. When the two were at odds their tempers clashed like titans. Usually when Steve was in a mood Danny took the brunt of it. It was the real reason neither he nor Kono minded Danny being Five-O's second in command. The kid was usually the only one who could calm Steve down when he was running hot.

Unless of course he was the one causing the dark mood. Then Chin and Kono did what they could until things cooled down. Still...this wasn't going to be an easy case.

xxx

One of their first breaks since Joyce went undercover came from Danno. He went through their suspect's belongings on the cruise ship as it made its way from San Francisco to Oahu. An image of a Chinese laundry mark and a gun's serial number. Kono brought it in to Steve who put Kono on the gun and he called Chin into his office.

He passed Kono on the way in. “Yeah Boss?”

“What do you know about Chinese Laundry marks?”

Chin grinned. “Some of my best ancestors are Chinese.” Not all of them though, which was something he kept to himself.

“You think we can locate the place that uses that?” Steve handed the copy that Danny had sent them.

Chin looked at it closely. “I'm not familiar with it myself...but I have an uncle who might know.”

“Let's go then.”

Chin had been right. Uncle Chen had a small cleaning business himself and knew the marks of most of his competition on sight. Between that and the gun registration they found out the real identity of their suspect. His name wasn't Victor Rawlings, but Victor Reese. His partner in crime wasn't actually his sister, but his wife.

xxx

By the time the cruise ship docked Steve and Danny had had plenty of time to cool off. Steve was even the one to greet him at the docks, decked out with a camera and gaudy shirt. However they still weren't seeing eye to eye on the case and Danny was adamant they get Joyce out and safe. He'd found capsules of poison, aconite (wolfsbane), in Victor's things.

So once again Chin and Kono were walking softly as Danny and Steve glared at each other. Meanwhile Victor and Nora Reese wined and dined Joyce as part of their con. Chin was ecstatic when he got the job of tailing Victor and Joyce. Anything to get him out of the office and away from the tension.

That afternoon Steve learned from Joyce that as soon as she offered up her money to help Victor buy a piece of land her fate was probably sealed. After a sunset cruise on his small private boat. They figured that was what had happened to all of the Reese's victims, a deadly celebration cruise where the womens' bodies were dumped in the sea and lost.

Five-O and HPD were a flurry of activity as they searched for the private cabin cruiser. Kono and the officers helping him were the ones that found the boat. They waited for Steve and sabotaged the boat so it wouldn't be going anywhere, and then they waited.

It ended well, as well as it could anyway with ten dead women. Victor Reese died shooting and Nora was arrested. It was over and with Reese's death and Joyce safe Danny and Steve wouldn't have a reason to be at odds. At least for a while.

Chin had a sneaky suspicion that the reason they got so tense when they were at odds was because of the mutual attraction they couldn't afford to acknowledge.

xxx

Chin entered the house ruffling the hair of each child as he passed through the living room. Their greetings of 'Hey Dad' and 'Hey Daddy' warming his heart as he made his way to the kitchen. Tim waved at him from where he was talking on the phone and Chin waved back. The second he walked into the kitchen Eve handed him baby Tilda so she could finish cooking dinner.

“How was work? Did the case turn out well?”

“We got them. They can't hurt anyone anymore.”

“Good. Things still tense between Mr. McGarrett and Mr. Williams?”

“All's well. Officer Weber is safe and Danny's not as hostile.”

“Any sign of Mr. McGarrett changing?”

“No change there.”

“And Kono?”

“I still have no idea what he is.”

“It’s been two years Chin Ho. I'd think one of you would have brought it up by now.”

“Why? It doesn't affect our job any? If I have to change and fly us out of danger the cat will be out of the bag then...and I'll have to tell him.”

“Then you'll ask him what he is?”

“Sure.”

“Just keep an eye on things. We're a Community, even if your coworkers aren't aware of it.”

“I know. Being a Guardian is a dragon's job.”

Eve shot him a smile over her shoulder and his heart swelled with love for her. “If things change then we'll help them.”

“Agreed.”

XXX

*haoles – To my understanding this usually refers to white people. My mom lived in Hawaii for a couple of years as a child (she went to kindergarten there). Her friends could come and play at and in her home, and she could play in her friends' yards but not in their homes. Their parents didn't allow haoles in the house. Please remember this was back in the 60s, she lived there and left again before the show first aired in '68. (My Poppaw was in the Coast Guard at that time so they moved around a lot.)


	2. Consideration

McGarrett's Boy  
calikocat

Word count: 1851

A/N: This chapter is from Kono's POV.

Consideration

XXX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Samurai, 10/17/68  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kono had no idea how Tokura got to the witness Mary Travers. After she dropped dead in the courtroom he and the rest of Five-O had spent the day combing over everything in the woman's life. Her personal belongings, her home, the safe house, even the courthouse. They'd found nothing.

The rocky night waiting for Doc's autopsy hadn't left Steve in any better a mood. He, they, Five-O had promised to keep Miss Travers safe and they'd somehow blown it. And now Steve was railing at Danno in his office loud enough for the rest of them to hear.

“How did they get to her? How did they do it?” Steve yelled, slamming something down.

“How should I know?” Danny yelled back, giving as good as he got.

“You're a cop aren't you? I put you in charge. You were supposed to protect her, keep her alive.”

“You want me to say I blew it? Fine! I blew it!” Danny took a breath and his tone was just a little calmer. “Steve, I was with her almost every second. When I wasn't there Chin Ho or Kono was. Nothing and nobody got close to her. Anything she ate or drank one of us tasted it first. For god’s sake if she wanted a candy bar I took the first bite!”

There was a silence, tense and waiting. Kono peeked out of his cubicle to discover May looking toward the office too in apprehension. Finally Steve's voice sounded again, calmer. “Sorry, Danno.”

Phew. Leave it to Danny to calm the boss down. Now it was safe to go in with what he'd found. Kono stood up and headed toward the door.

“Chicken.” May muttered under her breath with a smile.

“Mama didn't raise no fool May. No way was I goin' in there before Danno got him cooled down.”

“Fair point Kono. Good luck.”

“Hopefully I won't need it.” He entered the office without knocking, figuring a surprise entry was safer than giving Steve time to work up another good yell. “Think I got something.”

Steve looked relieved to hear it. “Go.”

“The guy who tried to take Tokura out before the trial yesterday. He had a Japanese passport issued just last week. It gave his occupation as a factory foreman.” Kono handed Steve the passport. “We checked it with the Tokyo police, until he got here his record was clean.”

The boss looked puzzled at that. “A factory foreman flew from Japan just to try and kill Tokura? Why?”

“That I don't know. He got here yesterday on Flight 906 from Japan and went straight to the courthouse. He didn't even bother to check into a hotel.”

“Doesn't figure.”

“I didn't say it made sense boss, just telling you what the kook did.”

They went over what they had of Tokura but as far as they knew the man had no ties to Japan. Other than being Japanese-American. As for Miss Travers the only thing definitive Doc had said was that her heart had stopped beating.

Chin Ho came in then, briefcase in hand as he crossed the office, nodding to Kono where he sat in a chair and to Danny where he was perched on Steve's desk. Kono tried not to smile, it was an unspoken rule that only Danny got to sit on Steve's desk.

“What do you got Chin?” Steve asked.

“A big fat goose egg.” Chin all but grumbled. “The lab came up clean.”

“No prints?”

“Nothing.” Chin put the case down and pulled out the gun the would-be assassin had used on Tokura. The surprise attack had been wasted though. Who knew the guy was walking around wearing a steel plate under his suit. “We have this Japanese number, eight millimeter, common.” He passed it around; the gun as he said was nothing special. “This though...” Chin pulled out a decorative knife and sheath. “It’s Japanese, but not common at all.”

Kono raised a brow at the veteran cop but Chin shrugged as he handed the knife to Steve. He didn't know that the heck it was either.

xxx

What they found out about the knife was beyond crazy, the style of it dated back before World War II and The Code of Bushido. It was like something out of feudal Japan, like in movies Kono had seen or even a novel or two he'd read on boring stakeouts. He admired the dedication to a cause, but the states and Japan were friendly now, last he knew anyway. Kono thought it was crazy...but it wasn't his culture.

Steve took off for Tokura's personal residence to shake him up and offer a little clarification. The gangster had thought his competition put a contract on him...so the boss was going to clear things up, let him know about the Bushido. That at least would keep him from shooting up his competition in the streets.

He barely got back to the office when Danno flagged him down to go to the lab and Kono hoped the guys there had some answers about how the poor woman had been killed. However it had been done, it had to be something that only Miss Travers had contact with since the three of them were still alive.

When they came back Steve went straight to his office but Kono flagged Danny down. “Well? How did he do it?”

“Her lipstick. Something only she used.” Danny told him.

“Man...I never would have thought to check her makeup.”

“That was the point Kono. None of us thought about it. Tokura was smart and sneaky.”

“Where'd the lipstick come from Danno?”

“Her desk in Tokura's office.”

Kono shook his head. “Poison then?”

“No antidote.”

xxx

The next day one of Tokura's bodyguards was killed stopping anther Bushido; the guy had pulled a pin on a grenade and run toward Tokura and his daughter while they were out. The bodyguard did his job well, forcing the assassin back; the two of them were the only casualties. Just a few hours later Tokura was calling Five-O for help and Steve answered the call.

Not even an hour later Steve called the rest of them with shaking news. Bushido had gotten to Tokura while Steve was there. He needed the coroner and a forensics team to document the scene...and a sedative for DeeDee Tokura. She'd seen her father's remains, and any kid would be in hysterics from seeing a parent after a shotgun blast to the face.

They got to Tokura's house just as the first ambulance left with a newly unconscious DeeDee Tokura. Kono and Danny both went over the property, no sign of where the assailants disappeared to. Before they left again they both reported to Steve, Kono assured the boss that the island was sealed. No one traveling on a Japanese passport was going to slip by them. He asked about Tokura's background, Danny had found nothing they didn't already know. Everything checked out. So they still had no idea why the Bushido had put Tokura on their death list.

xxx

When Steve caught up with them later at the office it was like he'd caught a second wind, or maybe a stroke of genius. “Kono.”

Kono stood from his desk. “Yo.”

“Telephoto Tokura's mug shots and fingerprints to Tokyo police. Send them to the FBI too and ask them to check for an alias.”

“On it.” He didn't bother to ask what had Steve so excited. Danny was already up and following their boss, no doubt he'd get something out of the man. So while Kono worked he listened.

“What's up Steve?”

“I just have a hunch.”

“Come on, give.”

Kono took a peek at the other men and saw the little smile that Steve gave to Danno...man...if those two got too obvious there were going to be some problems. He shook his head and kept listening.

“All right, when Tokura was alive this ring fit so tight it wouldn't turn...”

“Okay.”

“But the second the body is moved, it falls off. Like it never fit at all.”

When he asked May to steal the Governor’s 22-cup coffee pot Kono knew it was going to be a long night. Most of it was a waiting game. So Kono kept the guys entertained with his story of the cute Cleveland girl he'd met. He'd already given her a hula lesson, even bought a plastic hula skirt from a small tourist trap type shop. He was hoping she'd ask for a surfing lesson next. 

As the night went on, they heard back from the FBI who had nothing on Tokura, but Tokyo sure did. Steve read the cablegram aloud that May brought in. “Identification positive. S. Yamashito, lieutenant, Imperial Navy. Served on board a kamikaze submarine. Killed in action.”

Kono blinked and shared a surprised look with the rest of them. “Well...that was a neat trick.”

xxx

They put it all together and Steve got DeeDee Tokura on board to lure her father out of hiding. That million dollars she donated to the University in his name worked like a charm and they caught him meeting with her at a movie theater. She was hurt, having learned that his entire past, everything she knew about him was a lie and wanted nothing more to do with him.

Unfortunately all they had on Tokura...Yamashito...whatever he wanted to call himself...all they had on him was illegal entry. And there at the docks as he was about to be deported Kono witnessed the most beautiful snooker. Steve handed Tokura a gift box and hinted that it just might be a samurai knife. That spooked the guy for sure...but when he saw the two Japanese men up on the ship waiting for him he made an assumption. He thought the Bushido were waiting for him. It never occurred to the crook that the men were actually Hawaiian born Japanese-Americans...and HPD to boot.

He admitted to all his crimes, but most importantly he admitted to the one that Steve wanted him for the most. The murder of the witness, Mary Travers.

The officers arrested him and took him in for one last booking, and Kono followed Steve and Danno to their own car. Danny shot Steve a smile. “Remind me never to bet against you.”

Steve smiled back. “Confession is good for the soul.”

Kono kept quiet. Confession might be good for the soul, but Chin certainly hadn't come clean about what he was. So Kono had kept quiet too. Maybe someday the two of them could have a talk about what they were, because one thing was certain. Neither he or Chin Ho Kelly were human. And the humans sitting in the front seat were totally in the dark, no idea that the man sitting behind them was a descendant of Pele.

XXX


	3. Consternation

McGarrett's Boy  
calikocat

Word count: 4346

A/N: A lot of the original dialogue had been changed, but it’s still similar to what was in the episode.

A/N: Chapter is from Steve's perspective.

Consternation

XXX

Steve was aware of the attraction between them from the start. Or rather he was aware of how attractive he found Danny the moment he laid eyes on the young detective, no sense projecting his wants onto the other man. Which meant hiring Danny Williams could put him in a bad situation. However the young man was smart, a local boy, though not native and he needed a second in command that could handle himself. He also knew that having a second that was white would help ensure cooperation from other agencies, no matter how much he disagreed with that.

So he hired Danny, Danno, Williams. He couldn't even remember how the nickname got started, just that it stuck and pretty much everyone called him by that now. He tried to be cautious as they started working together; there were so many things that could go wrong if his feelings were revealed. Nothing would hurt Five-O more than a scandal like that, Steve was older than Danny and while homosexuality wasn't necessarily illegal there was still a sodomy law in place. Expressing an interest in Danny would be disastrous. Steve had hopes that the laws would change, but they hadn't yet.

He kept everything hidden, or tried to, hoping he wasn't obvious in his affection. He knew for a fact that Kono and Chin had noticed certain things. Like only Danno got away with sitting on Steve's desk. No one else would dare to sit there, perching on the corner like some delightful and mischievous angel.

For two years he's kept everything under wraps, but in that time he's become of aware of something very important. He's in love with Danny, but he doesn't dare do anything about it. Even if sometimes Danno looks like he might just return those feelings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
And They Painted Daisies on his Coffin, 11/7/68  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve's heart had been in his throat since the call had come in. An off-duty detective had shot and killed a kid of eighteen. Chased him through the streets all the way to his apartment. The detective was Danno.

He'd been about to leave the office when HPD called him, and he had the last girl in the office call Kono and Chin back in. She looked a little disgruntled, probably hoping to go home, but one glance at his face and she was making the calls.

It didn't take him long to get to the small apartment, it was barely big enough for one person. An officer was kneeling beside the body, cops were crowded into the small room like sardines, and he was surprised they weren't tripping over one another. Danny was off to the side, sitting on a low couch, smoking a cigarette; his hand shaking a bit as he brought it to his lips.

Those light blue eyes looked up and caught Steve's gaze and he couldn't help but go to the younger man and kneel, hand on Danny's shoulder. “Danno?”

“I only fired one shot Steve, into the door, the lock. He shot at me twice before. Once in the street and again in the stairwell. I only fired one shot.”

Oh Danno. Steve gave his shoulder a squeeze and got to work, turning from the heartbreaking scene of a distraught Danny. “What have we got?”

“First time for him Steve?”

“Yeah, first time. Any ID?”

“Nothin'. Kid can't be more than eighteen.”

Steve nodded and looked under the sheet; the kid was indeed very young. He examined the body closer, found no needle marks in the usual places. The coroner would be able to take a closer look, and he needed to do a sweep of the small dwelling.

He and an officer looked around the tiny space. It was barely big enough for one person, much less the two that had been living there. Two toothbrushes, a small pair of sandals, and a brush with long blond hair tangled in it. That all added up to a girl, a small blond. Yet there had been no sign of her...Danno had only seen the boy bleeding on the floor.

However the girl had to have been there, there was a fresh marijuana butt, still warm. He made Danny give his statement, better to get it over with while it was fresh in his mind...no matter how shaken up he was.

Steve hated it, but he couldn't show favoritism, not with this. Not when there was a dead kid on the way to the morgue and a bullet missing from Danny's gun. They went over it again and again; he even made Danny go back in the apartment to walk through it. The girl could have easily hid in the bathroom and Danno would have never seen her.

It wasn't much, but it was a start. Now if only they could find the girl...and the gun the boy had.

xxx

The next morning they were back on the streets, he doubted Danno had gotten any sleep, Steve certainly hadn't. They met Che Fong on the street corner where Danny said the boy had shot at him. There was indeed a bullet in the wall; however, that wall was plaster and there was no way to tell how long it had been there.

“What caliber?” Steve asked.

Che bagged the bullet. “A .32 just like Danny said the gun was. The gun and a witness would be of more help to you though.”

“And the girl,” Steve agreed.

“What about the second bullet?” Danny asked, “From the stairwell.”

“That's my next stop Danny, don't worry.”

But there was no way Danno couldn't not worry; not about this. Steve clapped a hand on Danny's shoulder, giving the other man the only comfort he could. “Come on Danny.”

xxx

Another twenty-four hours and all they had was two bullets fired from the same gun. One from the plaster wall on the street corner, and one from the stairwell. The second was more banged up, but Che Fong was still able to match it to the first. That was something; it added validity to Danny's version of events. 

They still had no idea who the boy had been, or who his girl was. None of the neighbors knew anything about the couple. Considering the neighborhood that wasn't surprising. What they did know was that the boy didn't have a record...not a single shot in the mug books.

Somehow, Danny kept his spirits up. He wasn't as shaken now, which was good...but he was still taking it hard. Then they saw the late night news. They stood side by side in Steve's office while Fred Vox ranted and raved about what had happened.

_“Folks what do you think would happen to you, if you shot an 18-year-old boy? If you had been drinking before gunning him down? If you said you saw him breaking into a car, and you couldn't find that car? If you said the boy that you shot had a gun, and you couldn't find the gun? I'll tell you what would happen. You would be sitting in a cell and you'd be charged with murder. Now, what about McGarrett's boy, Danny Williams? Where is he? He's out on the street. He's still carrying the gun he used to kill that unarmed boy with his license to kill.”_

Steve turned off the set and stared a Danny, who was pale, angry and even shaking a little. Yeah, he was still taking it hard, Danny was a good man and Steve didn't think any less of him.

“What did you expect?”

“It’s a stinking job.”

“I told you how it would be Danno, you couldn't hope for any different.”

Those light blue eyes looked up at him and the turmoil in them was a like a punch to the gut. “He was just a boy Steve.”

“Shooting a grown man wouldn't have been any different, believe me. Each time you kill someone it'll be the same. Every time you pull out your gun you better be ready for it. It will tear you up inside, or it had better. Otherwise you need to get a new line of work.”

“That’s it?”

“You learn to live with it Danno, but don't you ever get used to it.” Danny stormed out of his office and Steve couldn't follow because the Attorney General called. He'd had a conversation with Mr. Vox and all of Five-O was in his sights. When Steve hung up Kono and Chin were standing just inside his office.

“Little hard on him weren't you boss?” Kono asked, his voice a little disapproving. “Maybe too hard?”

Steve rubbed a hand over his face tiredly and met Kono's eyes. “How hard is too hard Kono? I can't treat him with kid gloves. I can't treat any of you with kid gloves when it comes to something like this.”

“Maybe you should with Danny.” Kono said; and for a moment he knew his men, both of them, could see right through him. How he really felt about Danny, and he was beyond grateful that neither had ever said anything.

“Believe me Kono, I wish I could treat Danno differently, but with the world the way it is...” He trailed off with a sigh. “Tomorrow at sunup I want you to cover Hotel and Pauahi streets. We need at least two witnesses who saw the boy shoot at Danny, whether from the street of the apartment building.”

“I'll give it my best.” Kono assured him, and left the office, leaving Chin behind.

“Any word on the prints Chin?”

“No IDs yet, but three clear sets. We're assuming the boy and the girl for two of them. Nat said he'd have more soon.”

“Good. Give Kono a hand.”

Chin stared at him hard for a moment. “If you need to talk Steve, I'll be around.”

“Thanks Chin, but we both know I shouldn't.” Chin left with a nod and Steve kept his heartache to himself.

xxx

He waited for the reports to come in, having faith that if there was anything to find Kono and Chin would find it. Kono had hit the bricks in streets clothes, the local natives on Pauahi were more likely to talk to him that way. Even so he didn't find a single witness that saw the boy fire at Danny. Chin found a witness who saw the boy running...he pushed the man out of the way with both hands. The man said the boy didn't have a gun.

Steve hung up just at Nat came in. “What do you have Nat?”

“You're not going to like it.”

“Give it to me anyway.”

“The Grand Jury indicted Danny.”

“And?”

“Murder, first degree.”

Steve barely heard anything else Nat had told him, though it was something about Danny turning himself in at Police Headquarters. Honestly he was too busy trying to breathe through the absolute rage and panic that filled him. Danny couldn't be put in prison. He couldn't. Someone as pure of heart as Danny Williams wouldn't survive the hell that was Oahu State Prison.

Nat left and Steve practically charged out of his office and all the way to the attorney general's. The other man didn't stand up from his desk; just let Steve rant and rave.

“What are you going to do about this?”

The older man had the gall to look up at him and say: “Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Have a seat and cool down a moment Steve. What would you have me do?”

“You're the attorney general; get him out of Honolulu Jail.”

“Steve you know I can't do that.”

“Well who the hell can?”

“You that's who. If you'd take a breather you'd see that's the way it is.”

Steve slammed his hand on the man's desk, feeling his rage slip out. “Look, one of our men has been indicted of murder.”

“As he should have been,” The attorney general stated; his calmness just enraged Steve more.

“You think Danny is guilty? You think him capable of murder?”

“He was drunk Steve.”

“He had two beers. He had two beers while he was off-duty, a right any man, any cop has.”

“The right to shoot an unarmed boy-”

“The boy was armed, Danny said so.”

“Then where is the gun? The witness didn't see a gun. No one can find the gun. No one can find the car. He shot an unarmed boy to death, that's the case against Danny Williams. All he has in his defense is his word and he'll go to jail for the rest of his life.”

Steve felt like everything was stacked against him, against Danny. “He's not guilty of murder and you know it!”

Finally the other man raised his voice. “Prove it!” Steve had no response; he turned on his heel and started for the door. “Steve!” He paused, hand on the doorknob. “Let me tell you something. You know he's not guilty and so do I, but if I were Danny's attorney I'd want him right where he is. In a cell. Then I'd do everything to delay the preliminary hearing until you find the gun and put it in the room when the boy was shot. Steve there's only one person who can get Danny out of this. You.”

Steve didn't say anything because he knew the other man was right. He'd let his temper get the best of him. It was nearly impossible to think straight when Danny was in this kind of trouble.

xxx

He strode back into Five-O's offices, with maybe a little less steam than he stormed out of them. Kono jumped up as Steve passed his cubicle. “Hey Boss Man, where ya been?”

“Looking for an easy way out,” Steve admitted. “You got something?”

“You bet I do.” Kono followed him into his office, followed by May who handed him a stack of messages. He flipped through them while Kono continued. “Don't have a name on the boy yet but we're close. HPD wanted him real bad, they've got thirty-seven sets of his prints from cars he's broken into, couple of stores and a warehouse.”

“So not a completely innocent kid.”

“Not so much. Che Fong raised a store name on his shoes, some place in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Nat sent his picture and prints to them, we're waiting to hear back.”

“I want his name as soon as it’s off the wire.”

“You got it. One more thing Steve.” Kono paused and Steve gave him his full attention. “Big Chicken.” Steve held his breath; they might have finally caught a break on this case. “They found two sets of his prints in the kid's pad.”

“I want a statewide pick up on him.”

“Taken care of. He went over to Maui two days ago, they're checking up on him.”

Steve nodded. “Good, was the boy a junkie?”

“Clean like you wouldn't believe. Not a needle mark on him. Maybe the *wahine? We found all kinds of prints, no identification though.” 

“It must be the girl then.”

“No doubt, with Big Chicken in the mix, somebody's using.”

“No arguments there. Anyone been to see Big Chicken's lady?”

Kono grinned at him and winked. “Thought you'd want that pleasure.”

“Yeah, yeah I do. Thanks Kono.”

xxx

In Steve's opinion any woman was too classy for a man like Big Chicken, even the worldly Miss Schranz. He went down to the club she worked at and was directed by the manager to her dressing room. She'd been questioned before regarding her boyfriend, and he used that term loosely.

“Hey, knock or something would ya?” She asked, hurrying to cover herself up, ironic given her profession as a dancer...but then he wasn't a paying customer.

“I'm not here for you Miss Schranz; I'm looking for Big Chicken.”

“He's a pig.” She sighed and reached for her drink, then took a puff on her cigarette. “Is he gonna get picked up again?”

“I just wanna ask him a question.”

She smirked. “Sing me another tune sweetheart.”

“Well, I'm looking for someone; he might be able to help me. That's it.”

“Ha!” She obviously wasn't buying it, half truth that it was. “I don't care if he gets picked up.”

“Where can I find him?”

“He's on Maui, but he'll be back tomorrow.”

“Will he show up here?”

“Nah, he said he'll be at his place, up in the Little Jungle.”

Steve stood with a nod. “**Mahalo.”

“Huh?”

“Thanks.”

She looked him up and down, appreciation in her dark eyes. “Why don't you come by and catch my act some night.” She wiggled suggestively, making her dressing gown shimmer in the light.

“Some night.” It was an offhand comment; one he had no intention of following up. He had more important matters to attend to. Like getting Danny out from under.

xxx

By the time he got back to the office there was message from Kono, May relayed it with a smile. The gun had been found. So off to the lab he went, he got there just in time for the test fire. 

Che Fong dug the test bullet out of the cotton and put it under the microscope for Steve to see. “The bullet on the left is from the street corner, the one on the right is the test fire.”

Steve looked and was happy to see they matched, which means it would match the one from the stairwell too. “Where was it found?”

“Picked it up from one Al Drucker,” Chin told him. “He used it to try and rob a liquor store, fired one shot into the ceiling. We got that bullet too. All a match.”

“It adds weight to Danno's story.” Kono added.

“It does...but we still need a witness.” He sighed. “We need that girl to prove the gun was in the room with the boy. Did Drucker say where he got the gun?”

“He did, said he bought it off a big Hawaiian kid named Tommy Tommy.” Chin confirmed.

“Sounds familiar.” Steve commented, eyes going to Kono.

Kono nodded. “He's got a reputation, mostly peddling stolen goods. You wanna talk to the kid?”

“Yeah Kono I do, lets track him down.”

xxx

Tommy Tommy was a ballsy kid who had no problem doing business out in the open. He and Kono found the guy on the beach trying to sell a car stereo to another punk. The guy didn't even try to hide or ditch the stereo when he caught sight of them.

“Here's the fuzz, brothers.”

“Take it easy boys; we're here for information, not trouble.”

“What kinda of information Mr. Fuzz?”

“You sold a gun to Al Drucker, where'd you get it?”

Steve barely finished his question before Tommy Tommy threw the stereo at him. He dodged it, barely, and dove at the kid. Most of Tommy Tommy's crew got away in the scuffle, but Steve wrestled the big kid to the sand and Kono had two kids who hadn't gotten away, one under each arm. Kono had definitely been the right choice in backup.

“That was stupid Tommy.” Kono told him. “It’s one thing to run, but attacking a cop was stupid.”

“He's right Tommy. I can forget the assault.”

“And the stereo?”

“You won't get much time for that petty theft.”

“Alright, alright I'll tell you.”

Steve got Tommy Tommy to his feet. “Well?”

“I bought it for three bucks from a blond chick. Skinny little thing, not much goin' on, no curves to speak of.” He shrugged. “She was cruisin' and I had some cash, so I went for it. Turns out she was trying to sell that gun, not her goods. So I bought it. That's it.”

“Nothing else? You get her name?”

“Ann. She was a junkie, and she was sweatin'. You know how junkies sweat between fixes...she's was sweatin' bad...she did ask me if I'd seen Big Chicken around though. Guess he's her supplier.”

“Thanks, Kono get him down to identification to go through the mug books.”

“Oh come on, all junkies look alike.”

“Try anyway.”

xxx

Steve strode into the main room of Five-O, intent on his destination, his office and started to just stride by May's desk. “If Kono calls I want to know right away.”

“Yes sir, uh Mr. McGarrett? You have a visitor.” May told him, gesturing to the one of the chairs in the waiting area.

He paused and turned to see Big Chicken himself stand to face him. “You want Big Chicken, McGarrett? Here I am.” 

Steve held his anger at bay, even though this was the man, the scum that was responsible for the entire situation Danny was in. No doubt he was the one who got the girl hooked on junk. 

Big Chicken smiled big and sleazy. “I was wondering why I was suddenly so popular. State-wide all points bulletin, all for me? All you had to do Mr. McGarrett was say you wanted to talk, and I'd come.”

Steve didn't say anything at first, just turned to go into his office, knowing the other man would follow him. He did, and Steve finally spoke. “Sit down.”

“I always cooperate with law enforcement Mr. McGarrett; as soon as Bonita got word to me I got here as fast as a cab could take me.”

“Sit down.” This time he pointed to a chair.

“Thanks Mr. McGarrett.” He sat down and leaned back, trying to look relaxed, but he was sweating. “So, how can I help?”

“I'm looking for a girl.”

Big Chicken laughed. “A man like you, with your looks? You don't need me to find girls for you. I'm sure you do just fine. Bonita was certainly impressed with you.”

“Not just any girl, Chicken. A user by the name of Ann.”

“That's a big no for me, Mr. McGarrett. Due to my checkered past and former incarceration I'm not allowed to associate with users.”

“Sure, sure. She's young, straight blond hair, and lives in a third floor apartment on North Pauahi Street.”

“Wait, wasn't that where your cop Williams killed a boy?”

“That's right, and we found two sets of your prints there, so don't tell me you don't know the girl.”

“Alright. I was there.” Big Chicken tried to pull a thoughtful face. “Not sure why now, but that's not important.” He made a tsking sound. “That pretty girl? Using? That's a shame, hard to believe it.”

“Quit the dance around Chicken, where can I find her?”

“You know Mr. McGarrett; I have enemies from my past. People who might say bad things about me and swear I'm still pushing drugs when we both know I'm clean.”

“Where is she Chicken?”

“You'll find her at Maggie's pad, and you're welcome.”

“I'm gonna nail you Chicken, just you wait. You'll slip up and I'll get you.”

Big Chicken stood with a wink. “Never, you'll never catch me.”

xxx

It was dark by the time the warrant came through. Chin went with him to deliver it and search the well known hippie hang out, known as Maggie's. Steve went in the front while he sent Chin around back. Maggie let him in once she had the warrant in her hands, and he narrowly avoided a confrontation with one of her guests, a tall blond boy with a chain.

Maggie was a peaceful type and didn't want blood on her floor and got him to stand down. She even got Ann to come out of the crawlspace they'd stashed her in. Then it was off to the hospital to get her something for her withdrawal because she was still sweating and starting to shake.

Once she was calm again, in a hospital bed with an IV drip he got the whole story out of her. The boy, Thad Vaughn, stole for her to feed her habit. Big Chicken taught Thad to steal, told him what to steal, and where to deliver the goods. Ann couldn't bear to sell herself on the street for her junk, but taking care of one boy was another story. That she could do. She even admitted that if Steve hadn't found her she'd have gotten herself another boy.

Ann's story was a sad one, but unfortunately it was a common one. He'd lost count of how many lives had been ruined by drugs. Ann had a long way to go, but she agreed to testify. The word of a junkie wouldn't be enough, but she gave him the name of the guy who ordered the carburetor from Big Chicken. The same carburetor that had been stashed in the fridge in their apartment. That hot carburetor was enough to put Chicken away for life, his last strike.

Putting his cuffs on Big Chicken was the most satisfying arrest he'd made in a while. However it was even more satisfying to pick up Danny from Police Headquarters the next day as a free man. And as they walked into the sunlight for his car, Steve allowed himself a moment to sling his arm around Danno's shoulders. This was all he could have, and that would have to be enough. Danny's smile certainly helped though.

XXX

*wahine – woman or girl, not sure which.  
** Mahalo – Thanks, thank you


	4. Desperation

McGarrett's Boy  
calikocat

Word count: 5312

A/N: The actor Douglass Mossman was in several episodes of the original Hawaii Five-O and has also appeared on the remake. In the original he played several different characters, but for Dragon verse he is strictly Lt. George Kealoha. I like consistency, something older shows aren't known for.

A/N 2: I'm skipping the following episodes: Twenty Four Carat Kill, The Ways of Love, No Blue Skies, and By the Numbers. All of them are good though and you should check them out.

A/N 3: Chapter is from Danny's perspective.

Desperation

XXX

It felt like something had changed between them the last month or so, ever since he'd been booked for shooting and killing Thad Vaughn while off duty. Danny was lucky the gun the boy had shot at him with had turned up. Even luckier that his girlfriend Anne was able to testify that Thad's death had been an accident. If Danny had known the bullet would ricochet and hit the boy he probably wouldn't have shot the lock off the door. However just kicking down the door would have left him wide open and an easy target.

Maybe he wouldn't have done anything differently; maybe if he had Danny would be the one who was dead. Then he wouldn't know...well he didn't actually know anything. His suspicions, however, about how Steve might really feel about him were raised. Steve had done a lot to clear him; according to Kono he'd even stormed the attorney general's office and demanded help. Danny had no doubt Steve would go to bat for any member of the team...but he'd had a feeling for a while now that he got away with things Kono and Chin never would.

Danny had been pining for two years, and now he had hope that Steve might feel the same way. Loving another man from afar wasn't easy. He knew that actually getting involved with another man, his superior even, would lead to trouble if they were found out. He wasn't sure he could risk Steve's career or his own. Not to mention the reputation of Five-O. Was it worth it? Did Steve love him like Danny loved Steve? He wasn't sure, but he had his hopes and his suspicions. He just didn't know if he could or should act on those feelings.

There was one more thing that concerned him...on another case, three weeks after he'd been cleared Steve had shot and killed a man who had Danny in his sights. If Steve hadn't shot him, Danny would be dead. That wasn't what concerned him, he had no doubt that Steve would do it again if it meant saving Danny. What concerned him...was that after Steve took that shot, Danny could have sworn the other man's eyes had glowed. 

Maybe it had been a trick of sunlight, but well, who knows. Danny was glad to be alive so he could puzzle over everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Yesterday Died and Tomorrow Won't Be Born, 12/19/68  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His mind was a swirl of confusion and fear and had been since the call came in. Steve had been shot during his morning run on the beach. Danny couldn't think; it was all he could do to get in his car and drive to the scene. Hell he was lucky he hadn't crashed on the way to the beach.

All he could think about was getting to Steve, he knew he couldn't do anything for the other man, he was no doctor. Danny just needed to see him, especially if it was going to be the last time.

There were cars parked here and there, crowding the back road where Steve liked to park his car in the shade. An empty ambulance was right beside that car. Danny threw himself out of his own once it was in park, not bothering to turn the key and raced to the beach. There were uniformed officers, a doctor and ambulance attendants and even a familiar face, Lt. George Kealoha.

And Steve...Steve was lying on sand on his back not moving. For a moment Danny's vision seemed to distort, like he might faint. He managed to take a few steps and knelt beside the man he loved. Oh god. “Will he make it?” The doctor didn't say answer, just looked at Steve's wounds some more before standing.

“Let’s get him aboard, STAT.”

Danny stood as well. “Doctor, will he make it?” He grabbed the man's arm, so he couldn't just leave while the attendants lifted Steve onto a gurney.

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

Oh god. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. Danny took a breath and fought back his panic. If he panicked...well that wouldn't help Steve any. As much as he wanted to hover and watch over his superior, he had a duty to perform. So as Steve was being carried away behind him, unconscious and unknowingly taking Danny's heart with him, Danny approached George.

“Where do we start?” Danny asked, hoping he at least sounded calm.

George shook his head. “I have no idea Danny.”

“What? What kind of answer is that?” So much for calm.

“An honest one,” George told him.

“How? Three bullets, broad daylight on a public beach and you don't have anything? No idea on who, why, or how?”

“That's what I'm telling you.” The lieutenant gestured to the woman beside him and Danny finally took note of her. “This is Mrs. McGovern; she heard the shots and called it in.”

Danny looked at her and she looked back, dark eyes wide and shaken. “Did you see anything ma'am?”

“No.” Her tone was apologetic. “No I didn't. Just a few minutes before that man saved my little boy Jimmy from the waves. I'd just taken Jimmy back inside to get him cleaned up for breakfast when I heard the shots. I came back outside and saw him lying there and then I called the police.”

“You didn't see anyone? No one before or after you heard the shots?”

“No, the beach was deserted, just like now.” She looked up and down the beach, their group the only souls in sight and Danny felt his heart drop a bit. “I did hear a car drive off though.”

“Did you see it?” He asked, allowing a bit of hope to the surface.

“No, I'm sorry. That's all I know.”

“Thank you Mrs. McGovern.” He turned to George. “I want this beach cordoned off, go over it with a fine tooth comb if you need to but find me something.”

“I'll get the lab boys on it Danny.”

“Thanks. I'm going to the hospital, and then I'll report to the governor’s office. Call if you find anything.”

“You know I will.”

xxx

Danny did go to the hospital first, using his siren and lights the whole way. He caught up to the ambulance, left his car in temporary parking and watched helplessly as Steve was carried inside. The ambulance doctor was as grim as he'd been on the beach, so no change there. The attendants were about to carry him into a room when he stopped them.

“Mr. Williams we need to hurry.” The doctor told him, urgency in his voice.

“Just a moment.” Danny took Steve's hand, though he was totally unresponsive. “Steve, its Danny. I'll find who did this. So don't worry about a thing...we're rooting for you Steve.” For just a second he thought Steve squeezed his hand, but chalked it up to wishful thinking. He let go and watched as Steve was moved into a private room where he could be prepped for emergency surgery. 

The doctors had nothing to say, and there was nothing for Danny to do at the hospital, so he headed back to the Palace. He did say a prayer though to anyone listening to please let Steve McGarrett survive.

xxx

“There's nothing more we can do for Steve, Danny.” Governor Jameson's expression was grave and serious, as was attorney general Stuart's. “Not right now anyway.”

Danny nodded in agreement though it hurt him to admit it. “No, not while he's in surgery.”

Jameson continued. “Whether he lives or dies is out of our hands.” Danny closed his eyes trying to block out the pain in his heart, the effort was futile. “But getting the man who shot him, now that's something within our grasp.” The Governor leaned back in his chair and looked up at Danny from his desk. “Bring me up to speed.”

“The entire area around that beach has been blocked; every available lab tech is either combing the beach or going over any possible piece of evidence found there. Meanwhile uniformed officers are canvassing the surrounding neighborhoods looking for possible witnesses.” Danny told them. “The Island has been sealed; anyone with a criminal record can't leave. Any who try will be picked up for questioning.” He took a breath. “Every source of information is being sought out, every record checked; anyone who's ever threatened Steve is going to be questioned. Every plainclothes officer and undercover man has been informed and we have the full cooperation and support of Chief Tan of HPD.”

Jameson and Stuart shared a surprised look and Danny wasn't sure what to make of it. It was Stuart who approached him, taking a step closer while checking his watch. “Steve was hit about 47 minutes ago, you've been busy.”

“Yes sir.”

Stuart nodded. “It looks like you've done all you can as far as Steve's case is concerned. Now what about the rest of your operation?” The attorney general winced a little at his choice of words.

Danny ignored it and moved on. “I haven't given it much thought; I was too focused on Steve.”

“We don't feel any differently Danny.” Jameson told him, though really Danny doubted either man felt about Steve the way he did. “But the attorney general has a point. Five-O still has eight islands to police, with over a million people living in 540,000 square miles. No matter how we feel we still have that responsibility. It doesn't stop when a cop gets hit, not even for Steve McGarrett.”

Danny knew the governor was right; it didn't lessen his pain though. “Yes sir.”

“That's all Danny.” Danny turned to leave. “Danny...Get him.”

“Yes sir.”

xxx

It felt strange to be sitting at Steve's desk, in his chair, working on a case to find the man who shot him. He never imagined he'd have to do this, be in charge of Five-O like this, while Steve lay on an operating table fighting for his life. It was hard but he did his best to keep his worry under control, he had to do everything he could, which meant focusing on the task at hand.

“Steve was shot here.” George said, pointing to one of the photos of the beach, leaning over Danny's left shoulder. Chin was on his right and Kono was further on his left, all four of them pouring over photos of the crime scene.

“Do we know what kind of gun?” Kono asked.

George nodded. “.45 caliber automatic, we collected three empty shells. The guy must have been standing pretty close to Steve when he shot him, no warning at all.”

“Steve never would have let him get that close.” Danny objected, and he knew it was true, if Steve had seen the gun they wouldn't have been so close.

“Maybe he knew the man and didn't think him capable of shooting him.” Chin suggested. “Or maybe he didn't see the gun.”

“Maybe,” Danny could agree with that much. “Where's the McGovern house?”

George pointed to another photo. “Right there, pretty close to where Steve got shot.”

“Didn't the woman say she didn't see anyone or anything?” Kono asked.

“That's right.” Danny told him. “So the assailant must have been hiding in the underbrush or the path. Steve wouldn't have seen them right away, not until they were clear of it.”

“That's what we figure.” George said.

“Any physical evidence?” Danny asked, looking up at George. “Footprints? Finger prints? Tire tracks? Anything?”

“The lab boys are going over the beach inch by inch Danny, so far nothing.”

“Except those casings,” Kono said.

“We were lucky to get those.”

“There has to be something more.” Danny got up, intending to start pacing.

“We have something Danny.” Kono told him. “Not everyone knows our boss runs on beach at that hour in the mornings.”

There were so many possibilities. It could have been a professional hit...someone could have stalked Steve, cased his movements. That rang bells for some of them; they had heard a rumor about a local crime boss who'd put a contract on Steve. Charley Mangan. It was the only lead they had and Mangan had put out hits before, so Danny took Kono with him to check it out.

Unfortunately Mangan had an alibi and witnesses, seven of them. He had attempted to put a hit on Steve, but after Steve paid him a visit Mangan called off the hit. That combined with the witnesses cleared him, for the moment. Danny had nearly lost his cool with Mangan...if Kono hadn't been there...it wasn't something Danny wanted to think on.

So that put them back in the office, minus George who was working with the lab guys. Mangan had been a bust and they were back at square one, any known hood could have been behind the hit. There was a knock on the door and May entered at Danny's invitation.

“Doctor Rothstein is on the phone Danny.”

Danny felt his vision dance in an unpleasant way and picked up the phone at Steve's desk. “This is Williams.”

“Mr. Williams this Doctor Rothstein. Steve McGarrett just came out of surgery and has been transferred to the Intensive Care Unit.”

“I see.”

“He was hit three times, once in his arm, a graze on his side, and a direct hit in his abdomen. His condition is extremely critical. There's nothing more to report at this time.”

“I understand.” Danny swallowed; feeling like his mouth was full of cotton. “Thank you Doctor.” He hung up and relayed the message to May, Chin, and Kono. “He'll call back when there's more to report.” They were all silent for a moment. “Come on, back to work.”

May went back to her desk, closing the office door behind her, and they got to work on the blackboard with their near infinite list of suspects. The intercom buzzed and Danny went back to the phone, wondering what had happened now.

“Yes?”

“Danny, George is here.” May told him over the line.

“Send him in.” He hung up just as George Kealoha let himself into the office. “What's up George?”

“A carpenter was found dead two hours ago in Pearl City. His name was Carl Swenson, crime boys pulled two .45 caliber slugs out of him.”

“There a connection to Steve?” Kono asked.

“I thought there might be, so… on a hunch I had the lab check them against the bullets from Steve. They're a match.”

xxx

Danny was as gentle with Swenson's landlady as he could be under the circumstances. He was stressed, overworked, and in a constant quiet state of terror over Steve's condition. Still he had a job to do and Steve would want him to do it well, so he walked with her outside the apartment complex while Chin and some uniforms searched Swenson's apartment.

Miss Feathertree was still in some sort of shock and disbelief, repeating over and over that some mistake must have been made. Charlie Swenson, according to her, didn't have a dishonest bone in his body.

“That poor dear, to have this sort of tragedy happen to him.” She wiped at her eyes with a handkerchief. “I just can't believe it.”

“Can you think of any reason, any at all that might drive someone to kill him?”

“That sweet soul? Officer this must be a case of mistaken identity. Mr. Swenson lived here for ten years. He was a church go-er, he never caused any trouble at all here.”

“Were there any women in his life?”

“Oh a few here and there, but never anything serious. He was a bachelor man.”

“Any vices? Drinking? Gambling?”

“He never drank and the only game I ever saw him play was solitaire in the evenings on his back patio.”

“Never any trouble with the law then?” He had to ask and she just shook her head.

“Never.”

“Did he ever mention the name Steve McGarrett?”

“No, no he didn't? Is that a policeman?”

Danny nodded. “Steve McGarrett is the head of Five-O.”

Miss Feathertree just shook her head again. “I'd swear on a stack of bibles Mr. Williams that Mr. Swenson never had anything to do with the law.”

“Its different now isn't, since both men were shot with the same gun.” She didn't have a response to that, and to top things off Chin had found nothing in the apartment. For a second victim Charlie Swenson wasn't giving them much to go on.

xxx

Danny could hardly stand it. Every time they found a lead or caught a break it ended up nowhere. A dead end. There was no connection between Swenson and Steve. He stared forlornly at the blackboard for a moment before pacing away and past George. “Swenson is too good to be true. There was nothing on his prints?”

“Not on the islands, but the FBI radiophotoed them to DC, we're just waiting to hear back.” George told him.

He turned to Chin, hoping for anything. “Chin?”

“Sorry Danny, Swenson's clean, not even a traffic ticket.” Chin looked apologetic. “Nothing about anyone by that name in Steve's files either.”

“It doesn't make any sense.” Danny sighed. “We'll just have to keep-”

May barely knocked on the door as she entered the office. “Danny.”

“What is it May?”

“Steve's been rushed back into surgery.”

He swallowed and couldn't find his voice for a second, the only thing that kept him on his feet was Chin's hand on his shoulder. His eyes met the other's man's whose gaze was full of sympathy. “Chin,” he managed to say. “Take over, find a connection.”

“Danny if there isn't one...”

“Then we're dealing with a first class psycho and no one on the island is safe.”

He thought George might have said something more, but Danny didn't catch it, too focused on getting out there and to Steve's side. Somehow he got from the palace to the hospital, not really remembering the drive in between. Driving on autopilot like that wasn't safe, and the only reason he got there was because he remembered to turn on his lights and siren.

Danny got to right floor and was forced to calm down, to slow down; racing up and down the halls would put him in everyone's way. It could also get him kicked out and temporarily banned from the hospital, something he didn't want to risk.

Just in time he turned to see Steve being wheeled toward him on a gurney and he looked so pale...paler than he'd been before. He couldn't help himself, he reached for the older man as he was pushed past and placed his hand on Steve's forehead.

“What are his chances?” Danny wasn't sure which of the staff he was asking.

“Seventy-thirty.” The doctor told him.

“For or against?”

“Against.”

Danny closed his eyes, hand still on Steve's forehead. Steve had to make it, he just had to. There were so many things unsaid between them...he couldn't have imagined all the looks, the longing in Steve's deep blue eyes. Surely what he felt wasn't some one-sided fantasy. He opened his eyes and leaned down to whisper in Steve's ear, “Don't you dare walk out on me Steve; we need to clear the air.”

xxx

It wasn't until the next day after the meetings and court appearances Steve had been scheduled for that they found a connection. Danny called Kono, George and Chin who had been talking to some informants on the street to come in. Once they were all gathered he laid it on them. “Here it is - the tie in.”

“We got the fingerprint report back from DC?” Kono asked. “They were faster than I thought they'd be.”

“Guess we all move a bit faster when a cop's been shot.” George deduced.

“Something like that.” Danny agreed. “Carl Swenson was an alias he used for ten years here on the island. His real name was Ben Rudkers, and he served in the Navy under that name.”

“But what's the connection Danno?” Chin asked. “Why'd he change his name?”

“While he was in the Navy he was a small time crook, gambling and black-market. While stationed in Seoul, Korea he and a supply officer were picked up on charges, including a homicide.” He paused and looked up at them from Steve's chair. “The officer was tried and sentenced.”

“You have us on edge Danny,” Kono said “What's the connection?”

“Steve was the investigating intelligence officer who broke the case.”

“Okay.” Chin looked a little relieved. “We have a connection...but what about the supply officer?”

Danny held up the report. “Joseph M. Trinian, a CPO, he was sentenced to fifteen years at Portsmith.”

Kono shook his head. “Korean War, fifteen years is a long time to hold a grudge. He out now?”

“He got out three weeks ago. Naval Intelligence is going to get back with me when they find something more.”

“What do you need from us until then Danny?” George asked.

“All we can do is go over what we have; maybe something will jump out at us.”

A whistle outside startled them and George sighed. “I'd almost forgotten about the parade.”

“It’s just another day for us until we get this guy.”

For the next hour or so they immersed themselves in every bit of paperwork from the case. Chin got a call from his informant, not about Steve's shooting, but about Mangan's dealings. So he left to check that out, since that case had been important to Steve and putting Mangan away would shut down a narcotics pipeline or two.

Not even five minutes after Chin left Danny got that call from Naval intelligence. Trinian had a wife living on Oahu; she'd been there for years living under an alias. He wondered how all of them ended up on the same island, Steve, Swenson, and Mrs. Trinian. It wasn't really important though, what was important was finding her and talking to her.

xxx

Kono rode with him to Mrs. Trinian's home while two uniforms followed in another car. He parked in the driveway and shared a look with his fellow detective. “Cover the front.”

“You got it.” Kono got out and headed toward the uniformed officers, so they'd know what was going on. Danny got out and headed around the side of the house. He found the woman watering some plants with a garden hose.

She saw him and turned the nozzle off, her eyes cautious. “Yes?”

“Are you Mrs. Crawford?”

“Yes I am.”

“I'm Danny Williams, Five-O.” He showed her his badge and Id. “I'd like to ask you a few questions.”

“What about Mr. Williams?” She put the hose down and faced him, giving him her full attention.

“Your husband.”

“I'm a widow Mr. Williams.” She smiled nervously and twisted her wedding ring a bit. “I just don't have the heart to take it off.”

“Your husband,” He repeated. “Joseph Trinian.” He watched her nervous gaze go hard. “Have you seen him Mrs. Trinian?”

“Not for fifteen years. Why?”

“I'd like to talk to him.”

“About what?”

“A case I'm working on, his insight would be invaluable.”

“I don't know how he could help; he's been in prison for a long time.”

“He was released three weeks ago Mrs. Trinian. I think you know that. Is he here?”

“No he is not.”

“Has he been here?”

“No.”

Danny took a step toward the house and its sliding glass door. “Do you mind if I have a look around.”

“You bet I do Mr. Williams.”

“Is that because you're hiding something?”

Her eyes narrowed. “I find that insulting and unless you have a warrant you can't have a look around anywhere. Now, do you care to tell me what's going on? Otherwise you might as well leave right now.”

Danny looked at her a moment, then asked; “Does the name Steve McGarrett sound familiar to you?”

“If you know who my husband is, then you know the answer is yes. He's the man from Naval Intelligence who persecuted my husband and had him arrested.”

“Persecuted? He was guilty of murder.”

“There was no evidence.”

“There was a witness.” He countered.

“There was a false witness, Mr. Williams. A false witness that Mr. McGarrett bullied into testifying to frame my husband.”

“Why would Steve McGarrett do that?”

“How should I know?”

“So you believe your husband?”

“Of course I believe him.”

“So, you have seen Joseph recently.”

Her eyes widened a bit in surprise. “I-I didn't say that.” She took a breath as if to steady herself. “Why are you after him again?”

“Because yesterday morning someone shot Steve McGarrett three times. Just two hours later the same gun was used to kill Ben Rudkers.”

“My god, Joseph wouldn't-”

“So he is on the Island and you have seen him.”

“But he wouldn't...”

“Because he told you he wouldn't? He killed a man before.”

“I'm done talking.” Her hands were clenched at her sides now and she was shaking a little, but standing her ground. “Arrest me if you think it will help, but I'm not saying another word.”

Danny nodded in acknowledgement. “If your husband didn't shoot McGarrett or Rudkers he'll have nothing to worry about.” He left her standing there in her backyard, shaken, and met Kono around front.

“What's the plan Danno?”

“Keep this place under surveillance. He might come back.”

“So he's been here?”

“She didn't confirm or deny; can you get a ride back with another unit?”

“Sure Danno.”

Danny was on his way back to the palace when a call came in over the radio. He answered. “Williams.”

“Danny?” It was May. “You got a call while you were out?”

He swallowed, trying to focus on the road. “The hospital?”

“I heard from them too, no change, Steve's still critical, but Danny, Mrs. Trinian called.”

“What?”

“She said her husband is going to kill again.”

“Thanks May, I'll head back there right now.”

She let him in, paler and worried, wringing her hands as she paced her living room. “I just don't know who could be next Mr. Williams. He was so focused on Mr. McGarrett...”

“Mrs. Trinian there has to be someone, you yourself have confirmed that.”

“I know, I know...”

“Think Mrs. Trinian. It had to be someone involved in the court marshal. Steve was the investigating intelligence officer, Rudkers was the witness...did he blame any fellow officers?” She shook her head. “The trial judge advocate?” Another shake. “The proscutor-”

She looked up, hands going to her mouth in shock. “Commander Stewart.”

“What?”

“The man who prosecuted for Naval Intelligence, Commander Stewart.” She watched him, her shock turning to confusion at his expression. “Do you know him?”

“Yes ma'am. Walter Stewart is the man who recommended Steve McGarrett for the head of Five-O. He's the attorney general of this state.”

“Oh no.”

xxx

They were in the car and on their way back to the palace in a moment and he called in all the information he had on Trinian. His appearance, and who he was after. Stewart would be watching the parade from the balcony with the governor as it passed by the palace. That was common knowledge and Trinian wouldn't have to search hard for that information.

He did a rush parking job and the two of them practically flew out of the car and up the palace steps. Mrs. Trinian was looking around wildly, as she'd know him on sight while Danny was hunting blind so to speak. He watched her closely and when her eyes got wide looking up the staircase Danny followed her line of sight.

“Joe!” Her voice seemed to echo and Danny watched in horror as the man he assumed was Trinian, wearing a naval uniform, pulled out a gun and aimed toward the second floor balcony.

Danny ran part way up the stairs so he'd have a better shot, Trinian didn't seem to notice him. “Trinian!” The other man didn't budge, as if he couldn't see or hear anything but his target. Danny had no choice, he fired, and Joe Trinian's shot went wide as he tumbled backward down the stairs.

Emma Trinian cried over her husband's body, Danny couldn't find a pulse and it sickened him that he'd killed another man. Steve was right...the second time wasn't any easier than the first.

xxx

It was a couple of days before the doctor let Steve have any visitors. Danny was first in line. The relief he felt when he saw Steve looking better, color in his cheeks and small smile on his lips. Again he felt his vision go funny, not in fear, but in pure relief.

“Danno? You okay? You look pale.”

Danny nodded before he closed and locked the door, glad there was no window in it. “I'm fine Steve.”

“Why don't I believe that?”

Danny offered him his own tiny smile. “Probably because I'm lying.”

“What's wrong Danny?”

He moved closer to the bed. “We almost lost you.”

“Not a chance.”

Danny shook his head. “I almost lost you.” He reached for Steve's left hand with his own and held it tight. “It was almost too much Steve.”

“You handled everything just fine.”

Danny sighed and closed his eyes wondering if he should really be doing this. “Hardly.”

“Danno?” He opened his eyes again and looked into those deep blue eyes, and the choice was no longer in his hands. Danny leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Steve's lips. Those deep blues’ widened in surprise...and Danny saw the hope that was there as well.

“Losing you would kill me.” Danny admitted. “And I hadn't even told you I loved you.”

“Do you Danno? Do you love me? Or is this-”

Danny kissed his forehead this time. “I love you Steve. It’s not infatuation, it’s not hero worship. I'm not a child, I know how love feels.”

“We'll have to be careful Danny. So very careful.”

Danny smiled. “Think it will be worth it?”

“Kiss me again.”

He did and this time Steve kissed him back. Their lips moved together, slid apart and Steve's tongue teased at his lips. Just a taste of what they could have, what they could be, it was like standing outside the gates of paradise. Danny pulled back. “Well?”

Steve was beaming, despite how tired he looked. “It’s worth the risk.”

“Glad we agree.”

XXX


	5. Foundation

McGarrett's Boy  
calikocat

Word count: 3,621

A/N: Different points of view, but I settle on Danny for most of it.

Foundation

XXX

When the door unlocked and opened, Chin and Kono shared a look, unspoken words passing from one to the other. Did Danny and Steve finally talk about what was between them? Why else would Danny have locked the door? Chin could have answered that unasked question, but he'd done his best to not eavesdrop. Dragon hearing was better than a human's, but he'd respected their privacy.

Danny stepped out, looking happier than he had in the past two days...or ever really. He had a smile on his face and didn't even seem to see them as he walked passed them and down the hall.

Kono watched him with raised brows until he disappeared into an elevator. Then he looked at Chin. “What do you think?”

Chin peeked into the room and saw a very similar smile on Steve's face, and then he glanced back at Kono. “I think we may have to start running interference for them. Things just changed.”

“Finally.” Kono sighed. “It’s been a long two years.”

“Yeah, it has.” Chin agreed. “But things just got a lot more dangerous for them. Maybe you should make sure Danny's okay.”

“Like maybe he's so high on Steve he might walk into traffic?”

“Men in love do stupid things Kono. Especially when the romance is just starting.”

“You talking from experience old man?”

“You bet. I'll sit with Steve for a while.” Kono nodded with a little smile and salute and rushed to catch up with Danny. Chin however stepped into Steve's hospital room, and then he closed and locked the door behind him.

His need for privacy was different than Danny's had been, but he certainly didn't need anyone catching him using magic. Chin approached the bed; glad Steve seemed to be out cold now. He looked good for a man with three bullet holes in him. Better than Chin had expected, there was even color in his cheeks, thought that could have been from a transfusion.

He put his hand on Steve's forehead and found it warm, but not feverishly hot, a good sign. Even unchanged Dragons could heal faster than humans. When changed they could take more damage than a human, as he'd found out weeks ago when he'd been clocked over the head tailing a dirty lawyer. Chin moved his hand from Steve's forehead to his abdomen, the worst of his injuries. It took a moment as this wasn't something he did often or well, but eventually a small white flame appeared in his hand and he guided it into Steve.

It wasn't much, healing wasn't his forte, but he could speed Steve's recovery along just a bit. It was the least he could do, the sooner Steve got back to work the better.

xxx

It had been barely a week since the shooting and already the doctors had been forced to discharge Steve. He wasn't cleared for duty, or even desk work, but he was free to go home. His recovery had been remarkable and it had Chin on edge, he'd stopped by twice more to heal Steve a little, but Steve shouldn't have healed as fast as he had. He had a theory though and wanted some confirmation.

So when Five-O clocked out, Danny went to pick up Steve and take him home, Chin went home to do a little interrogating. He entered the house as he normally did, draping his suit jacket over the back of a chair ruffling the hair of each child he passed. The chorus of “hi Dad” made him smile as it always did.

“Tim, I need to talk to you.”

Tim rolled his eyes and tried to take the phone with him into his room. “I'm on the phone Dad.”

Chin took the receiver and spoke to his son's friend. “He'll have to call you back.” Then he hung up the phone and put it back on the side table in the hall. “In the kitchen Tim.”

Tim looked puzzled and a little worried but followed him into the kitchen where Eve was fixing dinner. “Hello love.”

Chin kissed her cheek. “Evening.” He turned to Tim. “Sit.”

“What's up Dad?”

“Did you stop by the hospital this past week to see Mr. McGarrett?”

“We all did, though he tired pretty easily the first visit.” Eve told him over her shoulder, concentrating on the food. “I thought you knew.”

“What's wrong with that Dad?” Tim asked.

“Did you heal him at all?” Chin folded his arms and looked down at his oldest expectantly.

“Well, yeah.”

“That's what I thought.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

Eve left the stove and came to stand beside Chin, looking from him to Tim. “Chin?”

“We both healed Steve this past week with white fire.”

“Isn't that good?” Eve asked.

“Danny's taking him home tonight.” Chin told them. “The doctors are completely baffled by his speedy recovery. They've never seen someone heal that fast.”

Tim grew pale. “Oh.”

“I'm sorry Chin; I didn't think anything of it when Tim healed him. I guess we didn't realize you were healing him too.”

“Sorry Dad.”

Chin reached out and ruffled Tim's hair. “It’s okay; we just need to communicate better. The next time we're taking care of someone like that only one of us needs to be healing them. We don't want anyone looking too closely at the people we heal. Okay?”

“Sure Dad, I'm really sorry.”

“Not your fault Tim, we just need to be more careful. Go wash up for dinner, get your brothers and sisters ready too.”

Tim nodded and left the kitchen fairly subdued and Chin sighed before looking at Eve. “We're okay this time.”

“Okay.” She smiled. “Set the table would you?”

xxx

Danny stopped by a deli to get some soup before he picked up Steve from the hospital. He was surprised that the doctors were letting him go so soon, they'd all expected Steve to need weeks to recover. Apparently not even three bullets could stop the man, because there he was sitting in a wheelchair just outside the hospital doors with a nurse. Steve was dressed in casual clothes, white pants and a loose print shirt, with an overnight bag setting on his lap.

He pulled up and got out going around the car to open the passenger door and grinned at the older man. “I figured you'd walk down here.”

“Oh he tried, Mr. Williams.” The nurse informed him with a smirk. “But even the great Steve McGarrett has to follow hospital policy. If he wanted to be released he had to be wheeled out.”

Danny grinned at Steve who was frowning. The other man looked good despite that frown, his color completely back to normal. “Come on Steve, don't be so down. I know how you feel about procedure.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Just get me home Danno.” He held out his hand, which Danny took and helped him up. He wasn't sure if Steve really needed the help, or if he was just putting on an invalid act for the nurse. Either way Danny wasn't going to turn down holding his hand or helping him into the car.

“Have a good evening gentleman, and you Mr. McGarrett, make sure you take all of your antibiotics. We don't need you coming back in here because of an infection.”

“You got it.”

She wheeled the chair back inside the hospital, leaving them alone and Danny leaned in to get Steve buckled up. “I'd give you a kiss hello if I could.” Danny whispered, snapping the buckle in place.

Steve's hands rested over his. “It’s the thought that counts Danno, but the sooner you take me home, the sooner we can do more than think about it.”

Danny didn't need to be told twice.

He got Steve home with little trouble, got him to his apartment building and up to the second floor. Both of them were grateful for the elevator, because despite Steve's high spirits he was already getting tired. Just the walk into the building, to the elevator, and from the elevator to the apartment wore him out.

“Maybe you should have stayed another day or two Steve.” He had Steve's bag in one hand as he unlocked the door with the other. The hand with the bag rested on Steve's hip as he supported some of the taller man's weight.

“No chance Danno, the doctors want me to rest, well I can rest better at home.”

“I hear that.” Danny got the door open and they stepped inside. He dropped the bag on a low table by the door before he closed it. Then he helped Steve into the living area and to the sofa and Steve let out a groan. “You okay?”

“I'll be fine. Sit with me a while?”

“In a little bit. I left dinner in the car.” Danny did lean forward though and kissed Steve lightly on the lips. “Welcome home.”

Steve smiled tiredly at him but nodded and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, tongue eagerly drawing Danny's out to play. They'd shared more than a few kisses every time Danny had stopped by the hospital, counting them as dates the past week. Every evening he'd stopped by with a little food, a magazine or a book, and locked them in the room for a while. They got away with it, pretending to be going over cases, top secret police work, part of which was true. After all Danny needed to keep his boss in the loop with what was happening on the islands.

The rest of their visits however were spent with Danny curled into Steve's side on the hospital bed, kissing and getting to know each other intimately. This kiss however was different, whether it was because Steve was home, or it signaled a change in their relationship Danny didn't know. It was a really good kiss though and he hated to end it, but he pulled away with a smile.

“I'll get dinner and heat it up. You relax.”

“Yes sir.” Steve leaned back with a tired grin. “Don't take too long.”

By the time Danny had gotten the soup out of the car, and his own overnight bag Steve had fallen asleep on the sofa. Danny shook his head, stashed the soup in the refrigerator and settled with Steve. Carefully he maneuvered them so that Steve's head was in his lap, his hands in the other man's hair, caressing his scalp...and Danny too fell asleep.

xxx

For the next week Danny had practically taken up residence on Steve's sofa. No one blinked an eye at his actions, the head of Five-O might have been released from the hospital, but he still tired easily. At least for the first few days. 

Every morning Danny got Steve up, checked his bandages, helped him dress and fixed him breakfast. By the time Steve was done eating he was drowsy and Danny helped him to the sofa for a nap. Then Danno was off to work. He called Steve around noon to make sure the other man ate something and took his medicine. 

In the evening he brought supper home so they could eat together before he checked Steve's bandages again. He tried to keep Steve up to date on what was happening at the office, but he tended to doze part way through and Danny put him to bed before he tackled the paperwork he'd brought home. Danny's nights were spent on Steve's sofa, alone.

Half way through the week Steve seemed to be able to keep his energy from failing him. At least he didn't fall asleep during the briefings that Danny gave him, trying to keep Steve in the loop. Charlie Cadison and his wife Helen even stopped by that evening, glad to see Steve almost back to fighting form especially with the Matsukino trial fast approaching. The prosecuting attorney and his wife stayed for supper and left a box of homemade cookies behind for them.

That night after they'd nearly stuffed themselves with cookies Danny was helping Steve into bed when Steve caught his hand. “This bed is big enough for two Danno, and you'll likely sleep better here than on that sofa.”

“Steve-”

“Its just sleep Danny. I'm not up to anything else, and I want to enjoy your company before circumstances force you to go back home.”

Danny smiled. “Alright Steve. Let me shower and I'll be ready to turn in.” He leaned in for a kiss, one that was lazy but full of promise, and then headed for the bathroom. By the time he was out of the shower Steve was fast asleep. Danny slid into bed beside him, resting his hand over Steve's heart and drifting off himself.

xxx

Barely a week after being released from the hospital and Steve was cleared for desk duty. The doctor had been amazed at how fast the head of Five-O was recovering, but warned against over doing things anyway. Danny knew the older man was glad to be back in the office, even he wasn't cleared for field work. However with his speedy recovery, there was no longer a reason for Danny to stay with him and play nurse. 

So they were forced to take the good with the bad, he got to see Steve at work, but his nights were spent alone in his own apartment. Which was a shame as he'd gotten used to falling asleep curled up together. 

They lived too far apart for Danny to stop by Steve's place every evening before going home, likewise Steve couldn't go to Danny's too often. Overnight visits were no longer an option; it sort of left them at a crossroads in more ways than one. They had to be careful, but they also wanted to spend more time together. 

However just a couple of days after Steve came back to work, Charles Cadison was shot and killed in the courthouse. The shock of it sent his wife Helen into an early labor and their personal lives were put on hold.

It had been one of their busier Sundays, getting called in to Cadison's murder scene, not to mention the holiday traffic he had to fight to get there. Danny knew how hard this was hitting Steve, he and Charlie had been friends since Five-O had been formed. On a hunch he left the office long enough to pick up some dinner then came right back. May and the office girls had left for the night, but Danny could see light coming from under Steve's office door.

He didn't bother knocking, just let himself in and sighed at the sight before him, because it made his heart ache. Steve was sitting behind his desk, staring at the phone as if willing it to ring, to bring him some sort of good news or any news. His dark hair was tousled from his worry, running his hands through it, the waiting a horrible thing to go through.

Danny closed the door and locked it unnoticed by Steve; he'd even crossed the room and put the food on Steve's desk before the other man realized he wasn't alone.

Dark blue eyes grew wider by a slight margin. “Danno what are you doing here? You should be at home, resting.”

“And if you overwork yourself you'll be right back in the hospital before you're even cleared for field duty.” Danny countered. “You haven't eaten today, and you should try and catch some sleep on that couch.”

“Sleep? Danno how can I sleep? My friend is dead and his wife...his widow is in premature labor.”

“Would you rather be at the hospital with Helen?” Danny asked. “I'll drive you there if you want.”

“I offered to, but the doctor told me there was nothing I could do for her or the baby, except pray. Danny I can't do anything for them. All I can do is get Joe Matsukino...and after he tried to take out his right hand man...” Steve sighed. “Has there been any sign of Harry Cardonus?”

“Nothing.” Danny confirmed, moving so that he was sitting on the corner of Steve's desk, facing him.

Steve rested his hand on Danny's knee. “Which means Cardonus is dead, off the island or in hiding.

“We'll have more information in the morning Steve.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Is there anything I can do for you now?” Danny put his hand over Steve's, turning it so he could hold it.

“Be careful what you offer Danny, I might take you up on anything.”

Danny smiled. “Everyone's gone home, even May, and I locked the door when I came in.”

“Planning something illicit were you?” Steve's smile was slight, but there was a heat to his eyes that hadn't been there a moment ago.

“Only if you're up for it.”

“What did you have in mind?”

Danny released his hand, smiled and moved from the desk, lowering himself to his knees in front of Steve. “A little fun before dinner.” He ran his hands up Steve's thighs, moving them toward the button and zipper of his trousers.

Steve's eyes were a little wider. “Danno have you ever done this with a man?”

“No, but I wasn't going to let that stop me, you're not going to stop me are you?”

“Perish the thought.” Steve's gaze was even warmer. “As long as you’re sure-”

Danny nodded and undid the button before pulling the zipper down. “I'm sure, raise your hips.” Steve did as he was told and Danny slid everything down and out of his way, all the way down to Steve's ankles. The other man was already half hard and looked to be average in size much to Danny's surprise. Steve McGarrett sometimes seemed to be larger than life and Danny supposed he expected this part of Steve to be the same.

“Expecting something more Danno?”

“No, just admiring the view.” His words made Steve blush, just a bit and the sight was almost as amazing as the cock before him filling more and getting harder. Danny grinned and moved forward, taking Steve in hand and giving him a gentle squeeze.

“Danny-”

He stopped Steve with a touch of his lips to the tip before wrapping his lips and tongue around it. Danny had told the truth, he'd never done anything with another man, except for the kisses and over the clothes touching he'd experienced with Steve. This was all new territory for him, but he wasn't going to back down from this new experience.

Steve was quiet above him as Danny moved, bobbing his head, taking the other man's length as deep as he dared. The last thing he wanted to do was choke and embarrass himself. So he proceeded cautiously, but eagerly, savoring Steve's taste on his tongue as he slid the other man's cock in and out of his mouth. Steve's hips moved as if to meet his movement, but Danny reached out with his other hand to hold him in place.

“Danny it’s been-” Danny pulled back and swirled his tongue around the tip. “-My god man it’s been too long-” He grinned and went back to work, sucking, working his tongue and suddenly it occurred to him that a bit of vibration might just be the trick to pushing Steve over the edge. So he started to hum. “Danny!”

He stopped humming in time to swallow, using both hands to hold Steve's hips in place now, stopping him from thrusting and choking Danny with too much of a good thing. Danny did his best to breathe between swallows and didn't pull back until Steve stopped pulsing in his mouth. When he thought it was safe he pulled back and licked his lips, suddenly aware of how hard he was; his suit pants uncomfortable to say the least.

“You okay Steve?”

“Oh Danno, that was more than okay.” Steve reached for him, using his thumb to wipe the corner of Danny's mouth, and then brought it back to his own to suck it clean. “Shall I return the favor?”

Danny shook his head. “Not right now. I meant what I said Steve. I want you to eat something and get some sleep.”

“You're sure?”

“I'm sure.” He stood, or rather started to, but Steve pulled him into his lap for a kiss. He licked into Danny's mouth, chasing the taste he'd left behind until they were both breathless.

“I love you Danny.”

“I love you too Steve.” Danny grinned. “Hey Steve, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Danny.”

The next morning Danny was more than glad that neither Chin nor Kono made any comments about their rumpled suits. They had enough to deal with keeping Joe Matsukino from killing his former right hand man. Somehow they managed, just barely to keep Harry Cardonus alive after three attempts on the man's life. Getting Cardonus to trial so he could testify against Matsukino was the only thing Five-O could do to honor Charles Cadison.

It was the best Christmas present they could give to Helen Cadison and her newborn son.


	6. Transformation

McGarrett's Boy  
calikocat

Word count: 4,386

A/N: I mention the episode Pray Love Remember, Pray Love Remember, but I don't go into detail. This chapter focuses on the episode King of the Hill.

A/N 2: Pretty much from Steve and Danny's POV, deviating from canon like crazy, as I told my beta I didn't want to leave Danno bleeding on the floor like canon did.

A/N 3: It took me way longer to write this chapter than it should have. :grumbles:

Transformation

XXX

Just after New Year’s everyone's celebrations were cut short because of a murder at the Pacific Cultural Institute. It was a horrible way to start 1969, and the story behind the murder was tragic in itself. The whole thing was an accident and the murderer, a man with a bit of a learning disability, very much like Lenny from Of Mice and Men, had been more afraid of getting in trouble for driving without a license than hurting the victim. A young woman he'd never meant to hurt, just keep her calm and quiet.

Benny Apa had only wanted two of the ten koi from the pond at the Institute, he figured the koi would have babies and no one would miss the two fish. Mira Bai had seen him and yelled at him to stop. Benny never meant to hurt her, he just wanted her to stop screaming, telling her not to be scared. However, just like Lenny, Benny was too big and too strong and had accidentally strangled Mira.

Thinking she had just fainted he left her there and took the two koi he'd caught. All he wanted was to sell them so he could buy the prize fighting rooster he wanted. He loved that silly bird more than his own life.

Steve hadn't the heart to push for the harshest sentencing possible, not for someone like Benny Apa. He suggested to the prosecutor to go for involuntary manslaughter only. There was no sense in making a heartbreaking situation any worse than it was for everyone involved. Especially not so soon after Charlie Cadison's senseless death.

On a happier and more personal note, his first Christmas with Danno after the Matsukino trial had been a quiet one, but a happy one. He'd never been happier than he was with Danny in his life and his arms, if not his bed just yet, at least not sexually. Nothing of that sort had happened since Danny had given Steve his 'Christmas Present' in the office. They were slowly working up to anything more. Until then though they were sharing a different kind of intimacy which included a lot of cuddling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
King of the Hill, 1/8/69  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Sunday and Danny had stayed over the night before. Kono had joined them for a while with George Kealoha for a couple rounds of poker. Then the two other men had gone on to catch a late night movie with two lovely ladies. That had left Steve and Danny alone for the rest of the night. However they didn't stay up much later, because Danny was working with the boys’ baseball team that Five-O sponsored and Steve had some paperwork to catch up on at the office.

Still, it was nice to spend the night together finally taking things a step further, learning each others' bodies for a while. Even better, Steve was well enough that he could lie on his stomach and finally repay the pleasure Danny had given him in his office just before Christmas. Then Danny had sleepily helped Steve find release with his hands and though the younger man had been drowsy it had been glorious. They'd kissed afterward until Danny fell asleep, only then did Steve clean up before wrapping himself around Danno for the night.

In the morning he woke Danny up the same way he'd made him sleepy the night before. Only this time the pleasure of Steve's mouth on him woke him right up, and when Danny could catch his breath those baby blue eyes looked at Steve in utter adoration. “You're much better at that than me.”

“Practice Danno. We have plenty of time for you to perfect your technique.”

“And you'll be my willing guinea pig?”

Steve raised a brow as he gazed up Danny's sated body, his chin resting on the younger man's thigh. “Danno I better be your only guinea pig.”

“You are. I promise.” His stomach rumbled and they both laughed before Steve shimmied up to give Danny a kiss.

“Go shower love, I'll fix breakfast. You'll need your energy for baseball practice.”

xxx

What had started out as a perfect day was ruined before noon. 

Danny had woken up to Steve's mouth on him for the second time, followed by kisses, and breakfast before his lover had sent him on his way. He couldn't keep the youth baseball team waiting. He was in charge of practice that day, though there would be other volunteers on hand.

He and the other volunteers had the field and equipment set up before the kids got there. A marine, John T. Auston, wandered up and asked if he could help just as the first group of kids arrived, Danny had no problem with that. Auston fit right in and Danny imagined that playing baseball with a bunch of kids was like heaven to a man on leave from Vietnam.

Everything was fine, until one kid lost his grip on the bat and it went flying as he swung, right into Auston's forehead. The Marine went down like he'd been shot and Danny sent one of the volunteers to call an ambulance. Another kept the boys separate while Danny looked after Auston; though he could hear the boy who swung crying and saying he was sorry over and over again.

The ambulance got there quickly, along with a motor officer and Danny helped the attendants get Auston inside, though the only way they let him ride along was because he flashed his badge. Then they were zooming off to the nearest hospital. He was still trying to figure out how things could have gone wrong so quickly, wondering if the rest of his day would be spent at the hospital with Auston.

With a police escort they had no trouble getting there and getting Auston up to emergency treatment. Once there the officer started taking the information Danny could give him...then all of a sudden Auston regained consciousness. It happened so fast and before Danny knew it the marine had grabbed the uniform's gun and shot him in the leg. What he did next was stupid and he knew better, but Danny reacted and tried to get the gun from Auston. In the struggle Auston shot him in the gut.

The pain was intense and Danny wasn't sure what happened after that, or how the staff or officer got away...all he could think about was the pain. And Steve. Oh god. The last thing he wanted was to die on a hospital floor and leave Steve alone.

xxx

It hadn't been easy sending Danny out the door after breakfast, he would much rather drag the younger man back to bed. However they both had other commitments, Danny to the kids they were sponsoring and Steve to the paperwork on his desk. Paperwork that wouldn't do itself, and he tackled it as soon as he sat at his desk. After all the sooner he finished the sooner he could start planning dinner with Danno.

It wasn't even noon yet when the door to his office opened with a rushed swing. Steve looked up, surprised, as May barged in, not bothering to knock. “Mr. McGarrett-” Her voice wavered in fear and worry; Steve straightened up, paperwork forgotten.

“What is it May?”

“Call on line one, its Lieutenant George Kealoha. Danny's hurt.”

The pen he was holding hit the desk, sounding like a grenade over the rushing in his ears. It felt like his blood froze in his veins, making his entire body cold. He managed to nod at her and picked up the phone with a shaking hand. “McGarrett. Go ahead George.”

_“Steve its bad, I'm at the hospital.”_

“How bad is Danny hurt?”

_“I don't know, he's being held hostage...but he's been shot Steve.”_

Oh god. The cold left him and he could move. “I'm on my way.”

Somehow he managed to remember which hospital he was at and ran out of the building to his car. May wasn't offended at his hasty exit and promised to hold his calls and say nothing to the press, standard procedure. Steve said nothing back as he left, thankful that he had such a straightforward secretary.

As he drove to the hospital the only thing going through his mind was 'Please no, not Danny' the whole way there.

xxx

The cold and numbness had faded as he drove, speeding all the way to the hospital. Somehow he forgot to put on his lights and siren, but Five-O's cars were recognizable enough and word was already out they had an officer down. No one was going to pull him over for breaking the limit.

Steve didn't bother parking in a designated spot when he got there, just shut the engine off and left the keys in the ignition. A uniformed officer nodded at him and offered to move the car. Steve couldn't recall the young man's name, but he knew he was a rookie and thanked him briskly as he headed toward the entrance.

Just as he thought, reporters were already there, waiting like vultures for the gory details. He pushed passed them as they barraged him with questions.

“McGarrett! Word has it one of your men is being held hostage.”

“McGarrett! We've heard your man is injured, shots fired.”

“McGarrett who is it?”

Steve ignored them and made it into the hospital where other uniforms kept them from following him. Another uniform guarding the elevators told him that Lieutenant Kealoha was on the third floor. He nodded at the officer he knew only as Tuck and rode up to the third floor. When the doors opened the first thing he saw was George Kealoha, with him were four armed uniforms.

“Is Danny still alive?” There was no time for greetings; they just started walking in the direction that would take them closer to Danny.

“I don't know.” George admitted; god had they only been playing poker the night before, no real worries on the horizon?

“Where are they?”

“Around the corner.” It was actually a couple corners and past a nurses' station. George had set up a mirror so they could see down the corridor. Steve was horrified when he realized just how bad this could get. It looked like the only way to get to Danny was to go through a gauntlet. “They're behind that table, see?”

“Yeah. Who else is in there?”

“It’s only Danny and the Marine, the rest got out.”

“Okay.” Steve said another little prayer for his lover before calling out to him. “Danny?” He was glad his voice didn't break or betray the anguish he was feeling. “Danno are you alright?” The silence made his heart race, was he too late? Was Danny dead? He didn't think his heart could take that. “Are you alright Danno? Danno can you hear me? Danno?” Nothing. “Danno answer me!” That last part he practically ordered and he hoped he got an answer.

“Steve?” Thank god. “Steve?” Oh thank god. Steve heard another voice, low and unfamiliar but couldn't catch what was said.

Beside him George sighed in relief. “At least he's alive.”

“But for how long.” He looked at the other man, saw worry in the lieutenant's eyes. “Why haven't you tried to get him? Why hasn't anyone tried?”

“Steve you know better, with that gun in the marine's hands it would be suicide.”

George was right, Steve did know better, but it was Danny at the other end of that corridor. “Are there any other ways in?”

“I don't know; we're still waiting for a floor plan.” Steve wasn't sure he could wait for that floor plan.

“Steve?”

Steve's heart broke as Danny called out him, the pain in his lover's voice seem to free some sort of rage deep within him. The next thing he knew he was rushing down that corridor, faster than humanly possible. Bullets hit him or whizzed past him, but he paid them no mind as if they didn't hurt at all, adrenaline was a wonderful thing. His eyes met those of the man shooting at him, they were wide in confusion and fear but Steve didn't care.

He didn't care because he got a glimpse of Danny lying on the floor, holding a hand to his stomach...and blood. Good god his Danno was laying on the floor bleeding out and he screamed and it seemed to grow like a roar or maybe that was just in his head.

The next thing he knew he'd grabbed Danno and the marine, turned because there was too much momentum to stop and he didn't want the glass cutting Danny. Then they were going through the window and instead of falling they seemed to drift down three stories to the ground.

Steve was confused, the marine was unconscious beside him, and Danny was staring up at him with wonder as Steve cradled him in his...what in the world? His arms were scaled and shined though they were a deep red like rich soil and Danny looked tiny in his grasp.

“Steve? That you?” He reached to touch Steve's face with his free hand and suddenly the scales were skin and Danny fit perfectly in his arms.

“That's something you don't see every day.”

Kono's voice made him look up; his subordinate was staring at him wide eyed, but not fearful. Beside him was Chin who looked exasperated. “Get help.” Steve told them.

Chin sighed. “Boss, I wish you could have done that in a less public way. I barely got people away from this side of the building.” He glanced around and seemed satisfied by the lack of people and...And suddenly Chin wasn't human anymore. Instead there was a shining jade colored dragon towering over them.

“I wondered what heck you were Chin.” Kono commented. “Didn't know you were a dragon... Steve either.”

The classic Chinese Dragon nodded and then it was Chin again. “Dragons can't take their true forms until they save their soul mates.” He nodded at Steve who was still holding Danny. “Congratulations Boss, Danny.

Steve was dumbfounded, not truly understanding what had just happened. “Congratulations can wait Chin, Danny needs help.”

The older man...dragon...nodded and moved to kneel beside them. “I can help a bit, watch.” He held one hand close to Danny's wound and a small white flame appeared in his palm. “A dragon's white fire heals.” Danny gasped, but not in pain, when the flame entered his body. Chin only kept it up for a moment but Danny seemed to relax.

“Danno?”

“It doesn't hurt as much...thanks Chin.”

Chin pulled his hand back, the flame gone now. “I can't do much more; the bullet is still in there and will have to be removed. Afterwards though I can speed up the healing a bit now and then. I have to be careful though, I don't want to reveal what I am to the world.” He smiled a bit. “Besides, healing is not my forte.”

“You've done that before though?” Kono asked.

“Of course. Why do you think Steve healed so fast after he was shot?”

They heard footsteps running toward them and George Kealoha rounded the corner of the building with several uniformed officers in tow. His eyes were wide and his face pale, as if he were on the verge of shock and Steve wondered just what he'd seen.

One officer looked up at the broken third story window to the five of them on the hospital lawn. “How'd you guys get down here?”

Kono answered for them. “Man you should'a seen the crazy stunt Steve pulled. Charged them right through that window and landed them all on that awning over there.” He gestured to the awning over the side exit. “Chin and I had to help them get down. Haoles man. Never know what they're gonna do.”

No one even questioned it, though Steve wasn't sure why. He was just glad that it was all over. Danny's hand gripped his and Steve smiled down at him. Thank god Danny was alive.

xxx

Danny still had to have surgery to get the bullet removed; Chin had been right about that. He hadn't said anything else about dragons; they'd decided to wait so they could all be in the room at once. That meant waiting for Danny to be out of surgery and conscious.

At his urging Steve followed Chin's advice and went home for a shower and a sandwich. Not to mention there was even more paperwork to take care of; and one of the doctors gave Steve an earful for the stunt he'd pulled. So it wasn't until late that night when they were able to gather in Danno's room for that talk. George slipped in just before Chin could lock the door.

“I invited him Boss.” Kono said. “He saw you rush through that window as a dragon, figured he deserved to know he wasn't nuts.”

Steve nodded in acceptance. “I'd like to be sure I'm not crazy too Kono.” Then he looked at Chin. “Was I really a dragon today?”

“You've always been a dragon Boss; it’s in your blood. The day you came down to my precinct to offer me a job I could tell you were a dragon. You just hadn't changed yet.”

“How does that work?” George asked.

“Can we trust you to keep this secret George?” Kono asked. “It’s kinda touchy.”

“You can trust me Kono.” He looked Kono in the eyes. “I wouldn't betray a descendant of Pele.”

Kono blinked. “You know what I am?”

“Kono I saw you walk through a fire without getting burned when you were a beat cop. Your uniform was trashed, but you didn't have a mark on you. Stories say that Pele's descendants can wade through lava unharmed. That true?”

Kono nodded. “I only tried it once though, as a kid.”

“I've wondered about that.” Chin told him. “I knew you weren't human...and you weren't one of the merfolk. You're the first of your kind I've met.”

“And you're a dragon.” Kono said, then repeated George's question. “How does that work?”

“Fire doesn't burn us, but I don't know about lava...not sure I want to find out either.” He sighed and sat in one the chairs they'd brought to Danny's room and the others followed suit. 

Steve sat beside Danny who, while looking tired was alert, enough to ask; “Did you say something about soulmates earlier?”

Chin nodded and looked at each of them before speaking. “It’s like this guys, thousands of years ago Dragons were being hunted and as their numbers grew smaller a bunch of them got together to do a spell so their descendants could have human form. That way they could hide in plain sight and it would be harder for humans to hunt them. There were conditions for the spell; there aren't any more female dragons...only male.”

“So you aren't the only dragon in your family?” Steve asked.

“Two of my sons, Tim and Mikey are...I don't know which of my ancestors were dragons. My grandmother Wang Jing had stories she told us of dragons though...probably what drew her and my grandfather Ronan together.”

They all shared confused looks and George commented. “Ronan isn't a Chinese name Chin.”

“No its not, and neither is Kelly.” He grinned at them, mischievous. “My grandmother Wang Jing was full Chinese; my grandfather, Ronan Kelly, was half Irish and half Scot. His name is Irish for little seal; his mother named him that because like her he was a selkie.” He grinned at their confusion.

“Seal people right?” Kono asked. “Sorry I don't know much about Irish myths.”

“It’s more Scot than Irish, but yes.” Chin nodded. “Four of my kids are selkies.”

“And two are dragons.” George said.

“The rest are human, so is Eve.”

“Your wife knows?” Kono asked.

“Of course Kono. Look, these days a dragon can't take their dragon form unless they save their soulmate. All part of the magic mumbo-jumbo that went down back then. Eve is my soulmate; I changed to save her during a car wreck. After that I told her about my family legends concerning dragons...and selkies.”

George shook his head. “If I hadn't seen Steve change I wouldn't believe any of it.”

Steve felt Danny take his hand. “Soulmates huh?”

“Looks like it Danno. You okay with that?”

“You know I am.”

“But what does that mean for the two of them?” Kono asked.

Chin glanced at Steve and Danno before focusing on George. “You get where we're going with this Lieutenant?”

George shot a look at them, taking in their clasped hands and nodded. “I'm getting the picture. Don't worry, I don't agree with the law on that particular point. I can keep that secret too.”

“Good, because once they bond, they could die if they're separated.” Chin looked back at them and Steve knew his eyes must be wide in shock.

“Chin?”

“You and Danny will need to bond within a week. That means sex Steve, full on penetration. I hate to be so frank about it, but the first time you need to be inside of Danny, but after that it won't matter who's inside of whom.”

Steve glanced at Danny who was blushing. “He won't be in any shape to do that Chin.”

Chin shook his head and leaned forward, a white flame appearing in his hand again. Just like before they watched that white flame disappear into Danny. It only took a moment before Chin stopped and settled back in his chair looking tired. “I can do that again tomorrow and the day after, then the doctors will probably let him go home.” He sighed. “Or Tim can come by and heal Danny a little. He's better at healing than I am. Danny's young and they'll expect him to heal pretty fast.”

“Chin-”

“What would happen if we waited too long?” Danny asked, interrupting Steve.

“Steve would die.” A chill seemed to fill the room. “Once a dragon changes he needs to bond with his soul mate within a week, or sooner if he starts weakening. For the first year you'll have to bond a couple times a day at least if you can manage it.”

“Or we could both die?” Danny asked.

Steve's stomach twisted in dread. “I can't do that to you Danno-”

Danny gripped his hand even tighter. “If you think I want to live in a world without you when I can save you, you don't know me at all Steve. We're doing this.”

The argument on Steve's tongue died an abrupt death and he nodded. “Okay, okay Danno.”

“Glad that's settled,” George murmured. “For a second I thought Steve was going to try to do something stupid.” He grinned at them. “So will Steve be able to turn dragon whenever he wants?”

“Not until a month after they've bonded for the first time.” Chin told him.

“Other than being careful about their relationship, which they were already doing,” Kono smirked at them. “Anything else we need to know.”

“There are a couple of things...once bonded they'll age slowly, hardly at all. So in ten to fifteen years you two might need to find a new line of work because you'll still look the age you are now.”

“Lucky.” George nodded.

“And the last thing?” Danny asked.

“Dragon's lay eggs, even though we're all male we can get pregnant if our soulmate is male too. That's not something I have to worry about with Eve, but you two...” He trailed off and left them to their imaginations.

“And I thought being one of Pele's was different.” Kono snickered.

“I could have a child.” Steve stated; feeling like the room was starting to sway. “I could have Danno's child.”

“Yeah Steve, you could.”

Steve looked into Danny's baby blue eyes and thought that would be just fine with him. “Danno?”

Danny smiled and pulled Steve's hand toward his mouth so he could kiss the knuckles. “I think we just better bond first Steve, complete step one before we tackle step five.” Then he looked at Chin. “The sooner I get out of here the better.”

Chin nodded and reached for the phone. “I'll call home; see when Eve can bring Tim by. I'm beat.”

xxx

Eve was able to bring Tim by the next day and Steve and Danno watched in awe as the young dragon fed a bit of white fire into Danny's abdomen. Not a moment too soon because a doctor came to check on Danny's progress. He'd been surprised the bullet hadn't penetrated very far, nor had it hit anything vital. Danny had been asking when he could go home and while the doctor was impressed by how fast he was healing he was uncomfortable with letting Danny go home without supervision.

“No worries doctor, Danny looked after me when I was shot, I can do the same for him. He won't be alone for the next week.”

“You can't take another week off work Steve, not so soon.” Danny told him.

“I'll check in on Danny during the day Steve.” Eve said with a smile. “That way we know he'll be getting something besides standard bachelor fare to eat.”

They all looked at the doctor who sighed and threw his hands up in exasperation. “Fine, fine. You can take Mr. Williams home this evening; I'll go start the paperwork.” He left the room and Danny's eyes met his in anticipation.

XXX


	7. Unification

McGarrett's Boy  
calikocat

word count: 4572

A/N: I couldn't fit the 'bonding' scene onto the last chapter, it didn't fit the flow. So here it is in the beginning of chapter 7.

A/N 2: I just mention the events of the episode Up Tight and The Face of the Dragon. The first is about drugs and the second is about an outbreak of bubonic plague, and a Red Chinese Agent. I barely even touch the episode One For the Money. Totally skipping Along Came Joey. All are good episodes though and if you're not familiar you should check them out.

A/N 3: For some unfathomable reason the episode The Box aired before Six Kilos. This doesn't make sense because a character was introduced in Six Kilos and arrested, and he was in prison in The Box. So...for the sake of making sense we're gonna pretend that Six Kilos happened around the end of January and The Box happened in March. Just to make sense. The 60s were not kind to canon and consistency.

Unification

XXX

By the time he'd finally gotten Danny home it was late and even with the healing he'd gone through the younger man was beat. Steve carefully carried him to bed, tucked him in and curled up next to him. Wrapping his arms around Danny he felt a sense of peace come over him and he drifted to sleep.

Steve woke to warm lips sucking on his collar bone, most likely leaving a mark that would be easily hidden by his suits or even his casual wear. He pretended to sleep for a bit longer, enjoying the feeling of Danny branding him with his mouth. It felt like an eternity had passed since Danno had last been in his arms. That was false of course, in fact it had been less than a week, but the trauma of the shooting had made it seem longer.

Danny's mouth moved up from his collar bone to the hollow of his throat, lips pressing against his skin in slow kisses. “Steve.” He tried not to smile, to keep feigning sleep, but he knew he failed when Danny laughed at him. “Steve, you're not fooling me you know.”

The jig was up. “Oh no?”

“Nope. You're lips quirked up at the corners.”

He opened his eyes and stared up at Danny, who was raised up just a bit. “Good morning Danno.”

“Good morning.” Then Danny frowned. “You could have woken me up when we got here, and then we could have had a good night.”

Steve smiled and cupped Danny's cheek. “We did have a good night Danno, we were here together. Any night you're in my arms is a good night love.”

Danny's cheeks pinked and he grinned. “Okay I'll give you that, but how about that good morning?”

He let his thumb stroke Danny's cheek bone. “Only if you're ready Danny.”

“I'm more than ready Steve.”

“Still, I don't have anywhere to be today, so let’s take it slow huh?”

“Agreed.”

With a smile Steve rose up to kiss him and Danny's mouth opened eagerly, more than ready for all the attention Steve was willing to give him. And it was a lot, but it was careful. His lover might have been healed thanks to Chin and Tim, but Danny was still tender, he'd been shot in the abdomen after all.

So there was no rush as he kissed Danny, letting him know how much he'd missed their quiet and intimate times together. Lips against lips, Danny's tongue wrapping around his, a mimicry of what they hoped to do very, very soon. Sucking that delectable lower lip between his own he felt Danny turn and press into him, already half hard.

So he pulled back a bit and smiled, deciding they had too many clothes on and the pajamas had to go. He untangled himself from Danny, who pouted up at him, confused as Steve rose from the bed, taking the covers with him. “Steve?”

“Patience, Danno.” He unbuttoned his pajama shirt, the black cotton fabric sliding off his shoulders and to the floor, the pants following easily leaving him naked to Danny's hungry gaze. He smiled and climbed back on the bed, reaching for the buttons on Danny's shirt, the dark blue a nice contrast to his baby blue eyes that were currently filled with a heat he couldn't wait to bask in.

Still he was careful, sliding the shirt off of Danny, kissing his shoulder, then his arm, his wrist once it was free. Then the shirt was tossed to the pile of clothes on the floor and he pressed a kiss to Danny's chest over his heart. Another kiss on the new pink scar tissue on his stomach; where the bullet could have easily taken Danny from him forever.

“Steve?”

He kissed the new mark again before he reached for the waist of Danny's pants. “Yes Danno?”

“You okay?”

“I'm fine, just glad you're alive and here with me. Lean back and raise your hips love.” Danny smiled softly and did as told and Steve carefully slid the waist band over his now full erection and down his legs. The pants joined the rest of the clothes on the floor and Steve smiled at the beautiful vision before him. “You're sure Danny? We can always wait until tonight.”

“Don't you dare make me wait that long. Please Steve.”

He smiled and crawled up that beautiful body, leaving kisses here and there before kissing the tip of Danny's nose. That made him laugh, the desired reaction and Steve moved to the bedside table, reaching for the salve he'd bought. He opened it and dipped his fingers in, getting quite a bit on them.

“Move to your side Danno, facing away from me.”

“Why?”

“So there will be less strain on you, please, in time we'll be able to try all sorts of positions. I promise.”

Danny turned on his right side, his tanned back to Steve, who slid a slick finger down the cleft of his rear. Instinctively Danny propped his left leg up to give him better access and Steve circled the entrance with his fingertip. He dipped in just a bit, teasing Danny before rubbing circles again. Danny sighed and relaxed so Steve dipped his finger in just bit further and Danny wiggled a bit, eager.

“Ready Danno?”

“Yes.”

The first finger went in easily, no resistance, something Steve hadn't truly been expecting despite Chin telling them that would be the case. There would never be that kind of pain between dragon and soulmate. He moved the single finger in and out, twisting it, not quite reaching what he was searching for. So he added another finger and repeated the motions, making Danny gasp when Steve found his prostate.

“Okay Danno?”

“Oh god, it’s going to get more intense isn't it.”

He leaned forward, brushing his fingers against that gland again as he kissed the back of Danny's neck. “It is. Are you ready for that?”

“I hope so.”

Steve chuckled against Danny's skin and added a third finger; Danny tried to move his hips into the motion. “Easy Danny, let me take care of you. Let me do all the work, you just feel.”

Danny didn't say anything, but he nodded and moaned a bit, managing something that might have been a plea. Steve twisted those three fingers again and again, brushing against Danny's prostate until Danny moved away.

“Please Steve, please, more.”

“Alright love.” Steve relinquished his hold on Danny, pulling his fingers out as he moved away. Danny made a sound of disappointment at the loss. “Shh Danny, I just need a bit more salve.” He already had the jar in hand and dipped his fingers in so he could spread it on his erection. 

When Chin had told him they wouldn't be able to use condoms because it would keep them from bonding the two of them had shared a look, not wanting to make any comments. Chin had laughed, knowing what they were thinking and even admitted that was why he and Eve had so many children.

“Steve?”

“I'm here Danno.” He put the jar aside and moved up behind Danny again. “Keep your leg up if you can.” Danny propped his left leg up again, bent at the knee, his back still to Steve. He nudged at Danny's hole, slick and relaxed. “You sure Danny?”

Danny reached back to tousle his hair. “I'm ready.” Carefully Steve guided his cock into Danny's body, pushing in letting the head enter and stopped, wanting to let his lover get used to the intrusion. “Steve, please.” With a sigh Steve pushed further in, letting Danny's heat envelope him before he pressed a kiss to the tan shoulder in front of him.

“Alright Danno?” Danny tried to turn his head to kiss Steve but the angle was awkward, so Steve leaned forward and kissed the younger man's jaw. “Was that a yes?”

“I didn't know it would feel like this.”

“Like what Danny?”

“Perfect.”

Steve held back a laugh but he did grin against Danny's skin, moving to nibble on his ear. “I haven't even started yet.”

“Oh god.” Danny moaned and pressed back into Steve. “Then get moving already.”

This time Steve did laugh, kissing at Danny's throat, sucking and leaving a mark that would be easy to hide with a high collared shirt. Then he started to move, pulling out just an inch before pressing back in, pausing to take note of Danny's reaction. The sound he made was pleasure not pain so Steve pulled out farther and repeated the motion. Danny moved as well, pulling away only to thrust back into Steve. “Easy love, I'm doing the work this time.”

“Steve-”

“You're still tender Danno; I don't want you overdoing it. When you're at a hundred percent you can go all out, I promise.”

“I'll hold you to that.”

Steve smiled and started moving again, pulling out more and more so he could thrust deeper into Danny. Danny was as still as he could be so as not to aggravate his left side, though Steve could tell the strain of not moving was taking its toll. His lover was panting, already tiring and Steve wanted to kick himself for letting Danny talk him into doing this so soon.

_Couldn't lose you._

He nearly lost his rhythm, hearing Danny's voice in his head shocked him to his core. “Danno?”

_I'd do anything to keep you with me._ Then he wasn't just hearing Danny's voice in his head, he was feeling all of Danny inside of him. It surprised him, making his hips shudder almost to a stop. _Keep going; that spot, please Steve._ “Steve?”

Steve grabbed at Danny's leg, just behind the knee and spread him wider, speeding up his thrusts. The pleasure Danny felt at the change in angle tingled through him like a aftershock. “Oh god.” _Danno!_

_I hear you._

Their thoughts mingled, surprise and wonder and love filled them while they spun in an endless loop of movement and pleasure. Chin and Eve had told them this would happen when the bond formed, but nothing could prepare either of them for being so connected.

“Danno?”

“So close.” Danny gasped out. _Oh god Steve I'm so close, please._

Steve stopped being quite so careful and slammed into Danny, ramming into his prostate again and again until Danny cried out, the sound echoing in the room the same way it did in his head and heart. Danny's body squeezed him so tight he almost blacked out as he came, filling his lover with warmth and erratic thrusts.

With one more thrust Steve all but collapsed, trying to be gentle as he lowered Danny's leg and curled up behind him, still inside and more than sated. Their minds still touched and mingled and he could feel Danny all around him, sleepy, happy and full of love.

xxx

They stayed in bed most of the day, Steve bringing Danny food and drink, helping him to the bathroom when he needed it. Late that afternoon he ran them a hot bath and they lounged in the steaming water to ease any aches Danny might have. Then he carefully made love to Danny again, the bond shining brightly between them.

As the sun went down they dressed comfortable and casual and headed toward the Kelly home. Eve had invited everyone to supper, and that meant everyone. Kono and George beat them there and were playing with the kids when they arrived. Chin and Eve were fixing supper; Chin was on the grill in the backyard while Eve worked in the kitchen.

Somehow one of the elder Kelly’s had gotten Tim to stay off the phone and he helped Steve get Danny situated on a lounge chair on the patio upwind of the grill.

“You having any pain Mr. Williams?” Tim asked, offering him a pillow for his back.

Danny accepted the pillow and shook his head. “Nope.”

Steve shook his head. “That's a fib Danno; I can feel you aching through the bond.”

“Well it’s not a lot of pain...it'll go away.”

Tim smiled and kneeled beside Danny offering his hand with a small white flame in the center of his palm. “May I?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Sure, thanks Tim.”

As Tim was about to feed the healing flame into Danny's stomach; Mikey, who was about six, ran up to watch and even touched the white flame that Tim held. Then he grinned like a mischievous imp and produced his own white flame. With a laugh he ran to Chin to show him what he'd made.

Tim stared after his little dragon brother with a dropped jaw. “That brat! I couldn't make a flame until I was ten!” He huffed at the adults' laughter and finally healed Danny a bit. “Sorry about that Mr. Williams.”

“Don't worry about it Tim.” Danny grinned. “Say, when do you think you'll be able to teach Steve how to do that?”

Tim shrugged and pulled his hand away. “Not sure, Dad said we better wait until after Mr. McGarrett is stable. So in a month, after he goes dragon again maybe we can practice.”

“Speaking of dragons, you mind a demonstration Chin?” George asked, as he came outside with a platter of burgers for the grill. “Looks like your fire is going out too.”

Chin nodded and tossed a bit of normal colored flame onto the charcoal, and the grill was going again without a problem. “How's that for a demonstration?” He smirked at George but handed him the spatula. “Not what you wanted George?”

“Not exactly.”

Chin laughed and stepped off the patio and into the yard, the sun was setting and the fence around the yard was high and the trees were just thick enough to relatively hide a jade colored dragon. His coiled body shimmered in the setting sun that made it through the trees, Chin could have towered over them, but that would put him over the tree tops. The younger kids cheered and rushed their father and began to climb all over him like he was a jungle gym.

Danny, Steve, Kono and George were speechless for a long moment. Then Kono seemed to shake the awe away. “Hey Steve, you shined like that.”

“Did I?”

“That means you're a Star Dragon.” Tim told them. “Or a Celestial...not sure what the proper term is these days.”

“What does that mean?” Danny asked.

Tim shrugged. “I'm not sure, something about being related to the stars or heavens or something. Legends are kinda vague and change over the centuries.”

Danny grinned and looked up at Steve. “The heavens huh? Well Steve is certainly no angel.”

Steve laughed. “Hush you.” However he kneeled beside Danny. “That could be me someday Danno.”

“In a month.” Danny said.

“No, I mean, sitting in a backyard like that, with children all around me.” He looked at Danny with a soft smile. “Our children.”

Danny smiled back. “Yeah, some day for sure. I'm looking forward to it.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Up Tight, 1/15/69  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, a week after he'd been shot Danny was on his way in to visit Steve at the office. He wasn't on duty, just bringing in lunch when a call about a jumper came over the radio. Danny responded and tried to help the girl, Eadie Hastings, from the edge of a cliff, however she was so far out of her mind that she followed the voices right off the edge. Steve could feel Danny's despair through the bond and when he got to the office everyone gave them a moment alone. He held Danny close, kissed his forehead, and let his soulmate feel all the love he had for him. 

Then they got to work, it was a hard case and Danny even had to work undercover, despite the doctor being against it. Danny was the only member of Five-O that could pull off the cute beach bum scene, being one of the youngest of the team. Kono didn't mind, after all, Danny was the one who'd seen a girl jump to her death. Danny needed the closure, and they got it.

They got her best friend Donna Wales to quit the drugs, and they got the supplier, a former professor off the streets. He was out of his mind because Ralph Hastings, Eadie's father had forced him to take several of his own concoction at gun point. But Steve and Danny were able to keep him from jumping off that cliff so he could be tried for narcotics distribution...if he ever came back down from that high.

It was a shame that Ralph was going to have his own court date for what he'd done, but in his drug induced psychotic break professor David Stone had kidnapped Donna and could have seriously hurt her. Steve doubted that Ralph Hastings would get much time, if any; the jury would probably be sympathetic to a father in mourning who'd gone a little mad. With any luck the man would probably get probation and community service, and maybe a small stint in the county jail. He most probably wouldn't be doing any hard time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The Face of the Dragon, 1/22/69  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their next case was even scarier than drugs on the streets. A man had been found on a tourist route sick and near death. Not knowing what he had, the man was immediately quarantined and the test came back with a shocking result. He had the bubonic plague of all things. Chin had said as dragons they were immune and their mates were unlikely to catch it. Steve wanted to take no chances though, so they all got preventative shots.

The source of the 'outbreak' was a Red Chinese Agent, who was attempting to steal a military secret. He wasn't sick himself, as he was treated, but he was a carrier and infecting others. However he killed more people with a gun in his attempt to get away with espionage. Two died of plague, and two he simply shot...and one, his first victim there was no body as the poor man was killed at sea. That man's body would never be found.

It was close call, but they set up a trap and caught the agent, and even prevented him from taking a cyanide capsule. Stopping spies wasn't typically a Five-O job, but they weren't the kind of team to back down from a challenge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Six Kilos, 1/29/69  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things got a little difficult on their next case, but that could be said for many of their cases. Steve hadn't been changed a month yet, and he had to go undercover, deeper than Danny had been on that narcotics case. Chin and Danny tried to bring in a safe cracker named Harry Brown, it had been instinct really. When Brown had pulled a gun on Chin Danny fired. This was the third man Danny had shot and killed. It didn't shake him up as much as the first had...but it still cut deep. Just as Steve told him it would.

Chin felt guilty for that, but it wasn't like he could change there in the middle of the airport, and even a dragon might not survive getting shot in the heart or head. Danny didn't regret saving Chin...just having to kill a man.

Brown's real name was John Warnash, but he'd been hired by an unknown party to come to Hawaii. It was going to be risky, Brown was an expert safe cracker and top nitro man, one of the best in the world and never did a job for less than half a million. Steve had cracked a few safes while working for Naval Intelligence, but there was no way he could compete with someone in Brown's league.

Yeah, it was going to be very risky, no matter how much Danny quizzed him on the dead man's dossier. Somehow he was going to have to stay in contact with Danny so they could bond...that was going to be the riskiest part.

They bonded just before Steve went under and had plans to meet in a different room than the one that had been booked for Brown at the hotel. That plan went to hell when a man named Carl Swanson showed up with a gun. Whatever heist was going down, required a team of professionals, Brown was just one member. Swanson took him to meet the others at a fancy rental property, a beach house.

While he was attempting to get to know the crew that had been hired he could feel Danny in the back of his mind through their bond. He and another cop were in a boat watching the beach house under the guise of a fishing trip so Danny could take photos with a long lens.

Steve pumped them for information while Danny snapped his pictures. Swanson was an expert electrician. Andre, the Frenchman, was a torchman and skilled with a saw. However the woman, Margie, seemed off. She claimed that she worked for a foreign diplomat, but he was only her cover. Steve thought she knew more...

The itch started that evening, the need to bond with Danny an ache deep in his soul. It made him feel a little weak, and irritable. The next day they got their instructions in an unmarked envelope and got to work. Danny knew where to meet him through their bond, though it was harder to hear one another. They really needed to bond soon; it was such a relief to be able to just sit beside Danny at a tennis match, even if they couldn't touch.

It was after he made contact and got the nitro he needed for the job that he was able to sneak a quick visit with Danny for what they really needed. It was quick, and Danny deserved better than a seedy motel room, but instant relief was worth it. With the bond renewed he felt better, stronger and more like himself.

Danny was panting in his lap, Steve still inside of him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too Danno.”

Danny looked up at him, though the height difference was less with the younger man n his lap. “You sure?”

Steve smiled when he felt Danny's jealousy. “The girl means nothing Danny. You know that. I'm playing a part; she'd expect Brown to flirt with her. You're the only one I want.”

A day later the case was over and they were in Danny's apartment in bed, sated again and Danny's jealousy was mostly gone.

“Want to tell me what's on your mind Danny?”

“What was it about her Steve? What was it about Margie?”

Steve kissed him gently and then rose up to look down at him. “I had a lady friend in New York. Margie reminded me of her.”

“A friend huh?”

“Let’s just say I was her last hurrah before she got married, and while she was separated from her husband.”

“What was her name?”

“Meredith Hopkins...Caine now I think.” 

“You think about her much?”

“No. Why would I? I have you Danno.”

“Good answer.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
One for the Money, 2/5/69  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had just wrapped up their most recent case when it was time for Steve to make his second change. The case had been a bit stressful and their suspect was...a special kind of twisted. Charlie Gordlow killed two women that worked for his aunt's company and stabbed himself to throw the police off the trail just so he could kill his aunt and get his inheritance. When he still came under suspicion he framed his cousin and tried to kill him, making it look like a suicide. The cousin, Arnold, survived; and while he was horrified by what Charlie had done, he wanted his cousin to be put in a hospital for the criminally insane and not prison.

Honestly a place like that might be just what Charlie needed. His trust fund would pay for his upkeep. Other than that Arnold Martin washed his hands of his only surviving family, not able to cope with the fact that Charlie had murdered their Aunt Martha.

Just a couple of days after Charlie was arrested and the paperwork finished Steve felt an itch under his skin. It was different from the need he felt for Danny...and Chin must have sensed something was up, because he invited Steve, Danny, and Kono to supper that night.

Danny was perched on Steve's desk, no surprise there, though Chin was still getting used to seeing Steve's hand on Danny's hip. Kono was just behind Chin.

“You sure about that Chin? Eve won't mind, it’s pretty late after all.”

“Don't worry about it Kono, she fixed plenty and by the time we get there most of the kids will be in bed.”

“How do you know that?” Kono asked.

Steve looked equally puzzled. “You get all that from a feeling Chin?”

“Nah, Eve and I can have entire conversations without picking up the phone. Soon you and Danny will too. Now come on, if I show up without you guys I'll be in trouble.”

“We can't have that.” Danny grinned.

Supper was a quiet affair, but Steve fidgeted like a child at the kitchen table. Kono and Danny seemed confused while Chin was grinning. Exasperated Eve sighed and scolded her husband. “Tell the man what's happening Chin Ho.”

Danny, Steve and Kono looked at Chin who was trying not to laugh. Instead of filling them in Chin stood up. “Come on fellas, let’s go to the backyard. When we're done Steve will feel like eating.” They followed him out of the kitchen and into the yard.

“What's going on Chin?” Steve asked.

“It’s been a month Steve. You're body is ready to change again. After this you'll be able to take dragon form whenever you want or need.”

“How?”

“Well first go to the middle of the yard so you don't accidentally hit the house.” Steve did as told. “Now think about your feelings for Danny. How you felt when you saved him-” Chin grinned. “There you go.”

Steve was still standing in the Kelly's backyard, but now he filled it. His dark red scales looked even darker in the night, but they still glittered in the light from the back patio. Eve finally made a sound of approval. “Good, now he'll stop acting like ants are crawling all over him.”

Danny walked up to Steve and reached out to touch those deep red and shining scales. “You're beautiful Steve.” In that moment he saw himself through Danny's eyes and took the compliment. If Danny thought he was beautiful, who was he to argue?

XXX


	8. Ascension

McGarrett's Boy  
calikocat

Word count: 6,095

A/N: Skipping Not that Much Different, and The Box. I do mention them though.

A/N 2: Steve spends some time in L.A. but never crosses paths with the L.A. Community (1969, so it was active then). The L.A. Dragons are unaware a Hawaii Dragon was even in their territory.

Ascension

XXX

They were still in their 'honeymoon' period, though things weren't all sunshine and roses. Steve had kept something hidden from all of them, though after bonding he finally let Danny in on the secret, and then the rest of the office staff.

His nephew Tommy Whalen Junior had been diagnosed with an inoperable stomach tumor. The boy wasn't even a year old yet. Steve's sister, Mary Ann, was devastated and Steve made quick back and forth trips between L.A. and Honolulu. The child's fate loomed in the background of their happiness. Steve felt guilty for getting something he'd wanted for years...Danny. And his little sister's world was falling apart.

Steve didn't pull away though, which Danny was thankful for. It did put a halt to any talk of children for them, which was fine; they had a long life ahead of them. Probably. Each time Steve caught a flight to Los Angeles they bonded quickly in his office, door locked, blinds closed. When he came back not quite forty-eight hours later it was usually the dead of night and he showed up at Danny's apartment and made love to him slowly. Danny just held him afterward; there wasn't much to say in the face of that heartbreak. 

Danny supposed what was even worse, was that they couldn't do anything for the boy. Steve had even asked Chin if he or Tim could heal Tommy. Chin had shaken his head. “Sorry Steve...we were able to heal you and Danny...but the two of you were shot. Cancer is a whole different ball game. I don't of anything that can cure that, not magic anyway.”

It got to the point where Steve's visits were fewer; it took money to fly back and forth between the two cities after all. Steve could fly as a dragon now, but he had only flown around the islands with Chin as his guide. The mainland was much further away, and Chin wasn't sure if either of them were up to flying more than two thousand miles.

Then one day a cablegram came in from Los Angeles. His brother-in-law Tom only asked Steve to come right away, nothing else...but Steve feared the worst. He divided the work between them and asked Danny to mind the store. May got him a 10:45 p.m. flight...he had a few hours before he had to leave.

At this point they needed no words between them. Steve stripped off his holster and tie and by the time he had his shirts off Danny had the office door locked. He didn't leave a trail of clothes from the door to the couch, but he did leave them draped neatly on one of the chairs. Steve watched him from the couch, looking defeated, even so his eyes still held a heat only for Danny. His slacks were pushed down to his ankles and he was hard and slick and waiting.

Danny still didn't say a word, just climbed onto Steve's lap and reached back to guide Steve into his body. The bond opened and Danny took all that sorrow into his heart and warmed Steve inside and out, hoping it was enough to sustain his lover until he came back to the islands.

“Thank you Danno.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Once Upon A Time, Part 1  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve held the bond between them loosely while in L.A. While they were constantly aware of one another, they were still learning how to open and close it. There was a distinct difference between letting the bond be idle and focusing on it to determine the state of mind of one another. Again they couldn't have conversations the way Chin and Eve could, but the older couple assured them that would happen in time. 

So Danny did his best to concentrate on his work the rest of the evening before they called it a night. It was harder to sleep with Steve flying far from him, his lover was anxious, expecting the worst but not knowing just what he'd be walking into. He wasn't sure which of them actually drifted off first but sleep didn't seem to last long and all too soon Danny woke up because Steve did. Danny looked at the clock, 3:45 a.m...which meant that it was 6:45 in L.A. Steve had made good time. He felt the smallest bit of amusement from Steve and then his lover closed the bond and Danny drifted back to sleep.

When he woke to the alarm, set later because it was Saturday the first thing he did was reach out to Steve. There were no words of course, but there was anger, frustration, and the ever present heartbreak when little Tommy was Steve's mind. Danny did his best to send his love through the bond and Steve calmed down a little, mirroring that affection.

So Danny held the bond loosely, sort of monitoring Steve in the back of his mind as he headed in to work and did his best to 'mind the store'. Chin's speech to the chamber of commerce went well and Kono made a break in the counterfeiting case. All was well on his end.

Toward the end of the day he was surprised to feel Steve getting closer, like he was already heading back. He couldn't figure out why Steve would be on his way home so soon, but he told everyone to go home and clocked out himself. Then he headed to Steve's apartment, knowing his mate would want to go home. No matter how familiar Danny's apartment was becoming, there was no place like home.

Steve got home late, but they had nowhere to be the next day, no work on Sunday. Oddly enough Danny felt him moving faster than any cabbie could manage and realized that Steve had decided to fly home from the airport. That was risky and he hoped the dragon at least wasn't around any planes when he tried that. He got a brief flash of an image in his head of the building's roof and waited for Steve to make his way down the stairs. Danny timed it perfectly and opened the apartment door before Steve could turn the knob.

“Welcome home Steve.” He grasped Steve's hand and pulled the older man in, closing the door and locking it behind him. Steve looked to be a broken man, a hurting man and dropped his suitcase and just wrapped his arms around Danny. “Steve? Do you want to talk about it?”

Steve shook his head, tears starting to fall. “No Danno, I don't want to talk. I don't want to think. I just want to...to feel. I just want to feel something besides this pain in my heart.”

“Come to bed Steve.”

Steve pulled away. “Only if you'll make love to me Danny.”

Danny smiled up at him. “Whatever you need Steve.”

Here in the safety of Steve's apartment they left a trail of clothes from the door to the bedroom. Here they were both stripped bare with nothing between them as they lay on the bed and Steve pulled Danny on top of him, Danny falling between his legs.

His full weight was resting on Steve and he broke the kiss to cup the dragon's face. “You sure Steve? I don't mind doing it the other way.”

“I want you inside me Danny, no arguments. Please.” Steve's voice broke a bit on the last word and honestly Danny couldn't deny him that.

He grabbed a pillow and slid it under Steve's hips, as Steve had done for him a dozen or more times before. Steve handed him the salve, already open and Danny dipped his fingers in, watching him spread his legs ever wider in eagerness. Danny offered him a smile as he reached down and slipped one finger in. Steve was tight but not too tight, he hadn't done this in a long time, but Dragon magic eased the way between them. Otherwise he wouldn't have stopped stretching after three fingers.

“Danno, please.”

Danny lifted Steve's hips just a bit more and guided his cock into Steve's body, it was tighter and hotter than he'd imagined. He tried to go slowly, carefully, but Steve moved his hips and Danny sank in all the way. “Good God. Steve you okay?”

There were tears on Steve's face, but this time they were happy, not sad. Danny only knew this because of the joy he felt coming from Steve through their bond. “I'm fine Danny. I'm just fine. Now please move.”

So Danny moved; pulling out and thrusting back in slowly. Happy to take his time and make this last. He had a feeling that Steve would have liked to make this go quicker, but his mate was too exhausted to try after flying to and from L.A., even by plane. Jetlag had sapped him of his energy and he couldn't do much more than lay back and let Danny do most of the work.

When Danny felt close he reached down to take Steve in hand and wrapped his cock in his grasp, stroking in time with his final thrusts. Steve cried out, jerking as he peaked and came in Danny's hand before falling back limp and spent. Carefully Danny pulled out and got a warm wet cloth to clean them up. Then he climbed back into bed with Steve, pulling the cover up and cuddled with him until they fell asleep.

Steve could tell him everything in the morning.

xxx

It took time for court proceedings to be arranged. Steve kept in contact with Frank Zipser the FDA lawyer who was helping him go after the quack doctor who was causing so much misery. Doctor C.L. Fremont used fake equipment to provide 'miracle' cures and had convinced Mary Ann that she could cure Tommy's tumor. The 'treatments' were expensive and bleeding Tom and Mary Ann's bank account.

They were only going to get her on interstate commerce because Steve bought one of those wonder machines, but since it was the only way to go after her that's what Steve was doing. Mary Ann, still a believer in Doctor Fremont, was mad at him and hadn't spoken to him once since he'd come back to Honolulu.

The whole thing had made Steve beyond frustrated. When he'd served Fremont with the seizure papers, she'd had the gall to try and seduce him. Pointblank he'd told her that he'd rather set up house with a cobra. Danny had smiled at that, knowing for a fact he was better than a cobra and no matter what that woman never had a chance. Besides her seduction tactics needed work, right after he'd spurned her she'd threatened him, told him that she'd turn Mary Ann against him, that his little sister would hate him for the rest of her life. Fremont was certainly a piece of work.

Unable to do anything but wait Steve threw himself back into work and only left the office when Danny made him. Danny was the only one who could get him to cooperate and take breaks and go home. They weren't as careful as they should have been. Not wanting to spend the night apart. So they either went to Steve's place or Danny's, always together. It was sloppy, but under the circumstances...

One night though they stayed at the office.

Mary Ann actually called one evening, just before the others went home for the night. For her to call - the news must have been the very worst. Danny waited for the rest of the staff to leave before he joined Steve in his office.

The lights were off and Steve was sitting in his chair behind his desk, facing the window and the dark night outside. Danny closed the door and locked it as was his habit these days. “Steve?”

“Tommy went into a deep coma this morning.” Damn. Danny moved over to the desk and sat on it, nudging Steve's chair just a bit. “He's slipping away. Three months to the day since the real doctor gave a diagnosis.” He placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. “He said Tommy had months, two or three at the most...how right can you be Danno?”

“Steve, are you still going to testify next week at the trial?”

“Yes.” Steve took a breath, and released it in a half sob. “She said she went back to Fremont, hoping there was still time, still time to save Tommy. Instead of being with her baby she was begging that quack to save him.”

“Steve-”

He sobbed again. “Instead of being with Tommy in his last hours she was begging me to stop. Because that woman said she'd cure Tommy if I stopped persecuting her. Mary Ann was crying so hard she was choking on her tears. Just begging me to let Fremont save Tommy.” His sobbing had increased and Danny turned him and the chair and Steve buried his face and tears in Danny's lap. Danny ran his fingers through Steve's hair, soothing him as best he could.

“There's nothing I can say Steve.”

Through the crying he felt Steve lay s kiss to his right thigh. “No, no words can make this better. Just having you here is enough...” Steve rose up to look at Danny and his eyes were glowing a bit. “I want that woman for murder though.”

“I'm sure you'll think of something.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Once Upon A Time, Part 2  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Steve left for Los Angeles they spent an early morning together, they could barely get by with only bonding every other day. It was better to do it every day. More than once a day was even better, at least for the first year. The job and life made that difficult though.

Steve was going to be in L.A. for a longer period this time because of the trial. So Danny was going to follow him there after a day, whether his mate liked it or not. He knew the first day of the trial had ended quickly because of disorder in the courtroom, but only because Steve had called him with an update. Danny could only wait because his flight wasn't until that night.

So while he waited he worked, feeling Steve doing the same. Danny wasn't sure what he was doing exactly, but he knew that Steve was trying to dig up something to use against Fremont. Some sort of proof that she was a danger to her 'patients'. He wanted her for murder and he was going to do his best to make it happen.

Danny did get a flash of amusement from Steve at one point, accompanied by an image of a pretty blond with glasses. A sort of sexy librarian type. He did his best not to be jealous or concerned about Steve's preference of blonds. Danny was a blond too after all. He really couldn't wait until it was time for his flight.

xxx

Danny didn't get to the courthouse until Steve was walking out of it with a smile and feeling of triumph. Steve blinked in surprise when he saw Danny step out of the cab. “Danno?”

“Hey there, it went well?”

“We got her. Proved she was a complete fake.”

“Congratulations Steve.” He paid the cabbie and grabbed his suitcase. “So, we have a couple of days in L.A. What do you want to do?”

“Well, I got a rental over there. How about I take you to lunch?”

“Sounds good.” He followed Steve to the rental in the parking lot. “So who was the cute blond?”

Steve threw him a smile over his shoulder. “You saw that?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Just a clerk in the Hall of Records. She was excited to see someone besides an old geezer with hair growing out of his ears. Think I made her day.” They got to the car and Steve unlocked the trunk. “Jealous?”

Danny put his suitcase in. “You do have a thing for bonds Steve.”

Steve leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Only for you Danno.” He closed the trunk and they both jumped when someone shouted Steve's name.

“Steve!”

Steve frowned a bit when a woman, Mary Ann Danny presumed, started running to them. She didn't say anything when she got to them, just threw her arms around Steve in a fierce hug.

“I love you too Sis.”

“Oh Steve I'm so sorry.”

“I know.”

“I said such horrible things, I was horrible and-”

Steve pulled back and looked down at her, his eyes watering just as hers were. “We were both hurting Sis. Don't think too much on it.”

“But you must hate me.”

“Never. Never.”

She dabbed at her eyes with her black gloves. “I'm sorry...did I interrupt?”

“Not at all...Mary Ann, I'd like you to meet Danny Williams. My right hand man in Five-O.”

Danny offered his hand. “I'm sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you Mr. Williams.” She shook his hand.

“Danny is fine.”

She looked from Danny to Steve, one brow raised. “You don't introduce me to friends often Steve.” Mary Ann hesitated. “Is Danny special?”

Steve didn't miss a beat. “Danno is very special to me.”

Her smile didn't waver, but her eyes teared up a bit more. “I'm so happy for you Steve.”

“Thanks Sis. Do you and Tom want to go to lunch with us? I know it’s not the best time...”

“Nonsense. There's always time for family, especially now.” She pulled Danny into a quick hug. “Welcome to the family Danny.”

“Thank you.”

They spent the next two days visiting with Mary Ann and Tom, the other couple welcoming Danny as part of the family. Nothing was said outright, but it was obvious Mary Ann and Tom knew about Steve's leanings towards men and accepted it, and them. Danny had always been an only child, having a sister and brother-in-law was a new experience. One that was heartwarming; and Danny hoped then once Mary Ann and Tom were done mourning Tommy that they had more children.

Back home in Honolulu things were normal, well, their new normal. The only difference was they were trying to be more careful and spending fewer nights together. It was hard, since they needed to have sex so often. So one night they'd be at Steve's place, going over case-work and Danny would supposedly 'sleep' in the guestroom. Another night would be 'poker night' and everyone would be at Danny's house for a couple of hours before heading home and Steve would 'crash' on Danny's couch.

It was Kono who had a temporary solution. “You know you guys could just stay at work some nights. We've all done all nighters before, and that couch in Steve's office is a fold out.”

They'd looked at Kono in shock, then at one another before grinning. Danny turned that grin to Kono. “You're a genius.”

“Just practical Danny.”

“Here's another thought.” Chin offered. “You two might try getting apartments in the same building, which might make things a little easier.”

“Steve's building is little upscale for me.” Danny replied.

“That's not a bad thought though Danno...and if it puts me closer to you it definitely won't be a downgrade.”

Danny thought about that. “Well... There's a couple of apartments in my building that are empty. One of them is about the size of the one you have now. Is your lease up?”

“It’s getting close, would you mind setting up a meeting with your building manager?”

“You know I don't.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The Big Kahuna, 3/19/69  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny had gotten up early that morning, got dressed and then gone upstairs to Steve's new apartment for breakfast. They'd said goodnight somewhat early after making love and then he'd gone home alone. This still wasn't the perfect solution, but it was easier now that they were in the same building. In a perfect world they wouldn't have to hide what they were to each other, but the world was far from perfect.

He made his way up the stairs, mind wandering over the past few weeks which had kept them busy. First with a war protester being shot and killed. Then there was a hostage situation at the nearest prison. They had, like everyone, assumed the protester had been killed by accident and a visiting general had been the target. However that hadn't been the case, the protester had been the target. It had all boiled down to jealously in the end.

The hostage situation at the prison had been more concerning for Danny personally as Steve had offered himself as a hostage and bargaining chip to Charlie Swanson. Logically Danny knew that Steve was a dragon and could get away easily, that didn't stop him from worrying. Besides, revealing his dragon nature was to be a last resort.

He shook those thoughts away and exited the stairwell and headed toward Steve's door. Steve opened it before he got there and reached out as if to shake Danny's hand and instead pulled him into the apartment. He closed the door and gave Danny a good morning kiss.

When he pulled away he smiled down at Danny apologetically. “Breakfast is cereal I'm afraid, Danno. Got a call from the governor, we'll have time for us, but not the breakfast I was planning.”

“What's up?”

“He didn't say, I'll find out when I get to his office, but first-” He leaned down to kiss Danny again. “I missed you.”

xxx

Kono and Danny followed him into his office when he got back from his meeting with the governor; Danny closed the door behind them.

“Kono, are you any relation to a Sam Kalakua? I hate to assume but...”

“Yeah Boss. He's a distant uncle; my great-grandfather carried a spear for Sam's great-grandfather.”

“What's this about Steve?” Danny asked.

“I'm getting to that Danno, but it involves a personal favor to the governor. Kono you know about what happened last night?”

“You mean how my uncle Sam shot up the neighborhood and almost shot a neighbor? Yeah I know. I've already bailed him out and took him home. Got a call early this morning from a cousin and took care of him.”

“Did he say why he shot up the neighborhood?” Steve asked.

Kono hesitated. “Sam claimed he was shooting at Pele.”

Danny raised a brow. “The goddess?”

“The one and only Danny. Uncle Sam said she attacked him last night.”

Steve tried not to laugh. “Come on Kono, you don't believe that?”

Kono frowned and folded his arms over his chest. “Steve I'm a descendant of Pele. You've seen me juggle hot coals for Chin's kids. Pele's real. No one's seen her in a long time, but she had to be real at some point.”

“Kono-”

“You're a dragon, you tellin' me you don't believe in magic and gods?”

Steve smiled. “Alright, you've got me. Point made Kono.”

“Do you really think its Pele thought?” Danny asked. “Given she could be real.”

“I don't know,” Kono was still frowning. “If she's attacking the last of the anointed, somethin's really wrong.”

“Want to come with me to check in on your uncle?”

“Sure Steve, anything to help the old guy out.”

“Good, Danno hold down the fort till Chin gets in and update him would you?”

“Of course.”

xxx

The drive to Sam Kalakua's estate was a quiet one, both Steve and Kono lost in their thoughts. There was a chain across the end of the driveway, which Kono hopped out to move so the car could pass. From there it was uphill through what was basically jungle until they got to the old mansion. From there Steve could see there were no power lines leading to the house. Sam Kalakua was a man living in the past it seemed.

Steve parked the car and they got out, wandering down the path that led into the courtyard and stopped when they saw a man exit the house. Before Steve could say anything Kono confirmed that it wasn't Sam.

“That's Sam's Kahuna.” They didn't exchange words, nor did the kahuna even acknowledge them, he just exited the courtyard and went on his way.

Steve shook his head. “How can he cling to the past and ancient beliefs Kono?”

“You go to church Steve? You believe Jesus walked on water?” He smirked. “How old is Christianity anyway?”

“Another good point Kono. I'm sorry.”

“Don't sweat it Boss. We all got to believe in something. After all, a kahuna is just another kind of priest.”

“You're right.” They saw another man exit the house and started toward him. Kono gave a nod to indicate it was Sam. They stopped a few feet from him. “Good morning sir.”

“What do you want here?”

“I'm Steve McGarrett, Mr. Kalakua.”

Sam's dark eyes flicked to Kono. “He's with you Kono?”

“Steve's my boss and head of Five-O. We're here about last night.”

“Kono, what happened was not a police matter.”

Steve interjected. “You fired a gun, and as a result you were arrested, that makes it a police matter.”

“I was defending my home.” Sam stated.

“From Pele?”

He glared at Kono. “Kono told you.”

“Uncle Sam, Steve knows about me.”

Steve shot a look at Kono in surprise. “Is he like you? Is he a descendant of Pele?”

Kono didn't say a word at first; instead he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and ignited it, then held the opposite hand in the flame. He offered the flame to Steve and Steve knew what he wanted, and did the same, letting the flame touch him but obviously it didn't burn him. Then Sam did the same, letting his flesh touch the flame.

Kono put the lighter away. “He's okay to talk to Uncle Sam.”

Sam was staring at Steve in disbelief. “You're not one of Pele's. You're a haole.”

Steve sighed and took a few steps back; listening as he did to make sure no one else was in the vicinity. They were alone, so he shifted and showed Sam Kalakua, the last of the anointed, his true form.

His eyes were wide as he looked up at Steve. “Kono, am I dreaming?”

“No, Steve is a dragon, but don't be afraid. Dragons are guardians, and don't hurt humans...unless they have no choice.”

“You know many dragons Kono?”

Kono grinned. “A few.”

Steve shifted back and offered his hand to Sam and they shook. “We'll get to the bottom of what's happening Sam. Tonight you won't be alone. Another dragon, Chin Ho Kelly, will be with you to see if there are any magic or godly visitors.”

“Wouldn't you know?”

“I only made the change back in January. Chin has more experience. Will that be alright?”

“Yes, that will be fine. Mahalo.”

“Don't thank me yet, we still need to go over the scene and your account of what happened.”

xxx

After they'd gotten all they could Steve and Kono went back to the office. Kono had found a burned piece of some sort of synthetic material and dropped it off at the lab. Danny had filled Chin in on what he knew and Steve asked Chin to stay at Sam Kalakua's house that night.

“You don't mind Chin? I'd do it, but you've got twenty years of dragon experience on me.”

“Sure Boss, I don't mind. Anything else I should know?”

Steve nodded. “To put him at ease, Kono showed him that I couldn't be burned by flame, and then I showed him I was a dragon.”

Chin gave a whistle. “Really putting it all out there aren't you...and what if Pele actually shows up? I don't know that even a dragon could take on a goddess.”

“Well she won't be able to burn you at least.” Kono joked.

“No, but if she torches my suit, my wife will be mad at me.”

They shared a laugh before Steve steered them back on track. “If she does show up and I doubt she will, stall. Kono will be on the grounds and you'll both have radios.”

“So you doubt Pele will really be there?” Danny asked.

“Something Kono and Sam were talking about just didn't seem right.”

“Besides the whole conversation?” Kono shook his head. “What was it?”

“Sam said he asked his kahuna why Pele was after him.”

“Right.” Kono nodded. “The kahuna told him Pele wants to dwell in his home.”

“And the kahuna approved Sam's method of keeping her away. That's doesn’t sit right with me.”

“You think the kahuna is part of this maybe conspiracy?” Danny asked.

“Oh man, that's...I can't imagine a kahuna going against their sacred path.” Kono looked horrified by the thought.

“Men of the cloth are only human Kono, no matter the religion. Danny, find out what you can about the kahuna, look into his financial situation as well. I won't ask that of Kono.”

“I'm on it.” Danny clapped a hand on Kono's shoulder before leaving the office.

“You mind if I go on to Sam's place Steve?” Chin asked. “Look around there in the daylight?”

“No, go ahead.”

“What about me Boss?” Kono asked.

“Talk to all your cousins and extended family, see what you can find out about the land itself.”

xxx

Chin didn't get a chance to talk to Sam Kalakua until dusk, after he'd spent a good portion of the day checking out the grounds of the estate. Steve might call him more experienced, but other than dragons and selkies Chin didn't know much about magic. Still, he found nothing out of the ordinary on the Kalakua property.

Finally at dusk he entered the courtyard and Sam Kalakua watched him from the porch. “Are you Chin Ho Kelly?”

Knowing they were alone, Chin shifted to his dragon form and drifted the rest of the way to the old man. When he was in front of him he shifted back. “I'm Chin Ho Kelly.”

“Kono said he knew a few dragons. Any besides you and McGarrett?”

“Two of my sons are.” They shook hands and Sam led him inside.

“Not your daughters?”

“There aren't any female Dragons anymore, not for thousands of years. Three of my daughters and one of my sons are selkies though.”

“What's that?”

“Well, it’s an interesting story. Selkies, seal people, come from Scotland originally.” Sam gave him a look and Chin laughed. “My grandfather on my father's side, Ronan Kelly, was half Irish and half Scot. He was a selkie, like his Scottish mother, Isla. The dragon blood comes from my mother's side of the family. Some of my kids are dragons, some are selkies and some are human.”

“Would you mind telling me more?”

“Not at all.”

Over dinner, which they cooked on a wood burning stove since there was no electricity in the house, Chin told Sam all that he knew of selkie lore and dragon legends. An avid host Sam poured them each an after dinner goblet of wine and Chin stopped the old man from taking a drink.

“What is it?”

“The wine doesn't smell right.” Chin checked both cups, and then the bottle itself. “I don't know what it is, but something has been added to it. A drug of some kind.”

“No one has access to my wine but me-” He stopped as if a thought waylaid him.

“What is it?”

“This bottle was a gift from my nephew George and his wife Eleanor, why would they drug my wine?”

An eerie voice rang out then, a woman's voice that was haunting. “Sam Kalakua!”

“She's here.” Sam cried out horrified and reached for the nearby rifle. 

“Wait...let me check it out first.”

“Sam Kalakua! Sam Kalakua!”

Chin ran outside and looked out into the dark night. The woman's voice kept on, calling Sam. He saw no one though. Not at first. Then an image, a woman dressed in the many colors of fire appeared as if by magic. She danced and called Sam's name. So Chin saw no choice but to shift and uncoiled his scaled body, ready to take on the goddess Pele. However she didn't react, she acted as if he weren't there at all. As he focused his senses he could feel no presence from her. No smell, no heat, no heartbeat. Surely even a goddess would have these things.

He lunged at the image and went through it...once he was through he saw a light in the darkness and headed for it. With a roar he burst through the trees and a blond man who smelled like weed jumped away from a projector screaming in fright, just before he fainted.

Chin looked around and saw a van, and smelled oil as it dripped on the ground. He shifted back to human form and stopped the projector, turning it off. Then he cuffed the unconscious man. Kono came running up, Sam in tow, and radio in his hand.

“What the heck was that all about?” Kono asked.

“Looks like someone was playing a trick on Sam. This projector was making him see Pele. Call it in Kono; get Steve and Danny here right away. I bet this kook will lead us to whoever is behind this. No way this guy acted alone.”

“So none of it was real?” Sam asked.

“No Sam, just someone trying to mess with your head.”

xxx

The next night they were all at the Kelly family home, as they were for many celebrations. This time, however, Sam Kalakua was with them too. He was in the clear since his nephew and wife had set him up, hoping to get control of his land and out from under a land developer who had a lean on George Kalakua's business.

Alistair Kemp, the druggie director and owner of the video projector, gave Eleanor and George Kalakua up in a heartbeat. They in turn gave up the land developer, Barney Glazer, who put them in a corner because of the mortgage on their business. Needless to say Sam Kalakua had removed George and Eleanor from his will.

The biggest blow for the old man had been that his kahuna had been paid off to lie to him by Barney Glazer. So the old priest was facing charges as well.

So to keep it out of ambitious hands and to make sure that his land was put to good use, Sam donated it to be the future site of the Honolulu Children's Hospital. The Kalakua Foundation. He seemed at peace with the decision and smiled more than Kono could remember him doing in a long time. Though it helped that little Tilda was in a plastic kiddie pool splashing around in her selkie form to the amusement of all.

Out of the blue Sam leaned toward Chin and said; “It’s about time Kono thought about settling down and starting a family.” Then he asked. “Do you have any cousins who are looking for a Hawaiian husband? One who is a descendant of Pele?”

“What?” Kono asked.

Chin laughed. “I have a few cousins that might be interested. Even a selkie or two...if Kono doesn't mind a selkie wife.”

“I want no part of this conversation.” Kono insisted. “But I wouldn't have a problem with a selkie girlfriend.”

That got some more laughs and Sam looked at Steve, who had Danno in his lap. “What about you two? Chin told me about dragons, you planning on a large family?”

They looked at one another and Danny smiled. “Maybe someday.”

XXX


	9. Epilogue

McGarrett's Boy  
calikocat

Word count: 455

A/N: It’s tiny but I needed it.

Epilogue

XXX

xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
July 4th, 1969  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had managed to get away for the three day holiday weekend. Friday was July 4th and they had rented a cabin in the guise of doing some fishing. Instead they had locked themselves away in the cabin for the weekend.

It was the first time they'd been completely alone, no one else around for at least a couple of miles in the rental cabin. They had, of course, watched the fireworks display, but after that it was back to the cabin...and Steve could barely keep his hands off of Danny.

Danny laughed as they wrestled on the bed, crying uncle as Steve tickled him and straddled him in victory. “Where do you want me Steve?”

Steve's eyes were heated, his face flushed and he felt warmer than normal. “I want you inside of me Danno, all night if you can manage it.”

“I accept that challenge.”

That started a new bout of wrestling on the bed as clothes were removed and flung to all parts of the room. Steve turned, and wiggled until he was laying on his front and grabbed a pillow to support his hips, spreading his legs to tempt Danny closer.

“Danno?”

Danno was indeed tempted and leaned forward to kiss a trail down Steve's spine all the way to the cleft that awaited him. “Yeah Steve?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” With that he spread Steve's cheeks and placed a kiss to the slick hole. Still lubricated from earlier, he grabbed the salve anyway and applied it to his cock. “Ready?”

“Always.”

Danny slid inside with a groan, because it felt like Steve was getting even hotter and he wasn't sure he was going to survive the night. Steve pushed back to meet his thrust and echoed that groan. “You okay?”

“I'm perfect Danno, just feels a bit different this time.”

He leaned forward again; hips flush to Steve's ass so he could kiss Steve's shoulders. “Maybe it is different this time.”

Steve froze and managed to look back Danny. “You think?”

“You're almost fever hot Steve...your body might be trying to tell us something.”

He blinked at Danny. “You think I'm in heat?”

“Maybe, Chin described it to us. How his body always got hot when he and Eve conceived. Are you ready for that Steve?”

Steve's pupils were blown wide in lust and he nodded. “I'll always be ready for your children Danny.” He grinned and it was mischievous. “Breed me.”

Not one to disappoint, Danny kissed him and started thrusting. This was going to change things, but in the end, he knew it would be worth it.

XXX


End file.
